Tales of Three Brothers: The Mask of Happiness
by Reiz16
Summary: The Happy Mask Salesman meets a lovely young lady. Meanwhile, Sakon the thief's origins come to light. Takes place ten years before MangoKat's story. COMPLETE! The sequel is now in progress.
1. First Sight

A man swiftly flew across the desert caked in a storm of debris.

He cackled lowly as he alighted with his feet. This mysterious salesman was a villain unlike any other. He was as mischevious as he was terrible.

Today was different for The Happy Mask Salesman. He had made it his plan to contact another salesman. One that was looking for a trade of a variant kind. He was looking for a new mask.

A great divide in the midst of the sands parted to reveal a man with short red hair and eyes closed in a tight wince. A bundle of masks he had on his back, and a wide grin spead across his face as he arrived at his destination.

In the middle of the desert floated a plump old man on a magic carpet, The Carpet Salseman. The seller of masks took out an old favorite of his; one of which he would be selling. He carried a mask that appeared very much like the shape of an uncanny cucco's face.

Only the sound of the fierce gale followed for a time as each man prepared to speak.

"So, it appears you have come just as I have predicted." The Carpet Salesman said, lifting his voice first.

"I never turn away from a good sale." The Happy Mask Salesman replied. He waisted no time in showing a glimpse of the mask he held to his newest customer.

"Sale?" The Carpet Salesman repeated in an amused tone. "Oh, no, you see, you and I are hear for a trade."

The Happy Mask Salesman withdrew his mask and his grin slowly faltered. "Trade? How did we agree on such a thing? The last time I passed through this desert, you said you were looking to buy a mask of mine."

"I can't hear you, my boy. I am a bit hard of hearing. Living in a monstrous storm will do that to you, you know. Did you say that you would like to get this trade done faster? I agree."

The Happy Mask Salesman knew very well that they had agreed on a sale. He was used to dealing with those who would attempt to rip him off and knew there was one way to settle this. He opened up his red gleaming eyes wide to catch him in the act.

The Happy Mask Salesman had the power to see into the future. He would see flashes of the most wondrous and terrible happenings of any persons' lives as well as their emotions. This was the very reason The Happy Mask Salesman kept his eyes closed so often. Seeing into another's future or past was risky and at times, traumatizing. Today would be a very different outcome for the salesman, however. Instead of looking into the eyes of another and viewing their future, he would be looking into their eyes and seeing his own.

It was of no use. The Carpet Salseman had his face hidden behind a large hat and a brown beard. The Happy Mask Salesman sighed in irriation as he closed his eyes again.

"How trustworthy can a salesman be if he hides his face from his customers?"

The Carpet Salseman opened one of his own red eyes. "Same could be said for you. Besides, it is hard to keep ones' eyes open and not get sand in them. How about we get this trade over with now? I promise that what I am about to show you is the greatest thing ever."

"Is it a mask?" The Happy Mask Salesman would not normally be interested otherwise.

"Well, it can be worn like a mask." The Carpet Salseman reached into a sack of his and pulled out a flash of blue and yellow.

The Happy Mask Salseman paused to get a better look. "What is that supposed to be?"

The Carpet Salesman kept it safely hidden from the other salesman's view. "I will not tell you. If you wish to know, you must trade it for me first."

Now, The Happy Mask Salesman was not one to usually put trust into a stranger so easily. However, he had come a long way and was greatly sure this is what he wanted. He decided that if it turned out this was not what he desired, he would be sure to return it. Without another thought, he switched items with the other salesman.

"Why, this is nothing more than a bombchu!" The Happy Mask Salseman exclaimed.

"You could wear it as a mask if you wanted. Well just what do you have to trade, in any case?"

"Its called The Cuccoo Mask. It allows the wearer to transform into a cuccoo and fly."

The Carpet Salesman seemed equally unimpressed. "I have a magic carpet. What am I to do with a cuckoo mask?"

"I would like to trade back, if you please."

"I do not allow for such things."

"I did not even agree to a trade in the first place." The Happy Mask Salesman replied, getting a tad ticked off.

"Sorry, but all trades are finall." The Carpet Salesman conceded.

The Happy Mask Salseman got furious with this statement. "I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

He threw his bag down on the ground and got out yet another mask-one that was brown with a large red swirl on the front of it.

"If you do not surrender that mask," he outcried. "I shall make sure you do!"

As he raised the mask to his hands, sand unfurled from the abraisive storm and soon lifted into the air, circling the mask. The Carpet Salesman began to quake and shiver in fear at the sight of this. The mask finally touched The Happy Mask Salesman's face, and as it did the sand turned into pointed icicles right in The Carpet Salesman's face.

"So, what will it be?" The Happy Mask Salesman said.

There was only one word The Carpet Salesman managed to choke out.

"Tsuki!"

Both men stood (well, the carpet salesman sat) quietly for a few minutes wondering what to do as The Happy Mask Salesman was even sure that a tumbleweed went by in the time they were silent. After that, he heard rustling from beneath the carpet.

Peering over the edge, The Happy Mask Salesman spotted what appeared to be a tent and a woman emerging out of it. She wore robes that were not unlike the kind his mother used to wear, and her fiery red hair which was tied back in a bun reminded him of her all the more. She steadied herself as she prepared to set foot on top of the magic carpet.

To The Happy Mask Salesman's utter amazement, the woman vanished into thin air. She reapeared instantly between the two salesman.

The Happy Mask Salesman removed his mask to get a better look. The sand icicles instantly decinigrated and The Carpet Salesman breathed a sigh of relief.

The seller of masks stepped closer, a look of fascination etched on his face. "Only people of my own tribe do such things."

Paying no attention to The Happy Mask Salesman, the woman named Tsuki turned to The Carpet Salesman.

"Uncle, is this man bothering you? Did he do something to you?"

"It was he who did something to me!" The Happy Mask Salesman began. "He tried to scam me."

"My uncle would never do such a thing." Tsuki related. With that she turned to meet his gaze.

The Happy Mask Salesman saw a lot in those eyes of her's. A hint of villainy for one, and the hint of a lie after that. It would not be presumptious to assume that she had been lying for her uncle.

Then there was something else The Happy Mask Salesman caught in the beautifull red eyes of Tsuki. Something of which he never would catch in anyone else's. The future that was not only his, but their's.

Flashes of many things to come. Past the desert. Hyrule Castle Town. The desert. The forest. His parents' house. The inn. A high castle. The desert again.

Suddenly, he became aware of a dainty white hand held in his. The young lady Tsuki stood before him in tribal wedding robes and he was aware that he too stood in his own. He held in his hand the moon mask common for wedding ceremonies, and Tsuki too held the sun mask. They combined their masks together in a romantic furvor, and then they kissed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Leave a review, if you want**


	2. A Magic Carpet Ride

**AN: Once again, I would like to thank the original authors for credit. MangoKat for giving me permision to write this, Berylunee for the name of Happy Mask Salesman, plus The Lengend of Zelda video game company, and also God as I am sure He had a hand in this as well. Lastly, I thank myself.**

**Thank you all for the wonderfull reviews! **

**MangoKat**

**The Empty Lord**

**Goddessxofxmusic1**

**Light-Sakura**

The Happy Mask Salesman awoke in the warmth of red sheets under velvet blankets. The muffled roar of the desert could still be heard in the background. He felt the heat of embers on his back. He sat upright to find himself inside of a tent. Memories began flooding back to him.

Another salesman.

A woman.

A vision.

"You collapsed back there." A voice said.

The Happy Mask Salesman turned to direct his attention to his side. The Carpet Salesman sat in a cushion beside a roaring fireplace.

"You!" shouted The Happy Mask Salesman. "I remember now. You tried to scam me!"

"And I suddenly remember why I was glad to have you pass out." The Carpet Salesman related.

The Happy Mask Salesman's head darted left and right. "Where are my masks?!" he exclaimed.

"Calm yourself! They're in another room. Don't you think we would have thought of that? Can't have you attacking me again."

The Happy Mask Salesman looked around the tent. It appeared that there were several flaps going in different directions. The tent was a lot bigger than he had originally thought.

"Where is the woman?"

"Making the tea. She'll be a while. In the mean time, I must say, I've never seen a tribesman collapse from simply a vision before."

"Well I am only half tribeman."

"Oh, really?" The Carpet Salesman raised his brow questionably. "That must explain why you collapsed, then. I doubt a half-tribesman would be able to handle a love vision."

"Love vision?" The Happy Mask Salesman repeated. "What exactly is a love vision?"

"For a curious fellow such as yourself, you seem to have little knowledge of your own people." said The Carpet Salesman. "Normally, we can only see prothesies of the non-sighted. If one of the sighted looks into the eyes of another sighted, nothing will happen. This is the only vision that can occur between two tribesman. It happens between him and the one who he is destined to fall in love with."

The Happy Mask Salesman was taken aback. "But that means-"

"Exactly. You, here are destined to be with my dear Tsuki."

A flap opened up and Tsuki entered the room carrying tea.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked.

"No, we were just talking." The Carpet Salesman said.

Tsuki set the tea down and sat down beside her uncle.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked The Happy Mask Salesman. The concern shown in her voice.

He stared long and hard into her red eyes again without answering. He wanted to be lost in them again, so that he could find the answer to what he was seeking. Anything; any words to find what he had to say.

"Your uncle tells me we are destined to be together." he finally said.

"Yes, I know." said Tsuki.

"I never expected to marry." said The Happy Mask Salesman bashfully. "I am not exactly the type to fall in love."

"Neither am I. I expected to be helping my uncle with his shop until I grew old."

"You're uncle tried to scam me."

"Yes, he tends to do that." she said with a laugh and a smile.

"So you simply let him do this without a care?" The anger shown in his eyes.

"It does not concern me what happens to the money of a few travelers, as long as we get our fair share. Does that surprise you?"

"No." said The Happy Mask Salesman, too used to the workings of villains. "In fact your uncle reminds me of someone I know."

All at once, he rose up to his feet.

"You won't drink your tea?" asked Tsuki.

"I would like my masks back."

"I'll show you to them, then."

Tsuki opened up the flap which lead into the kitchen. The room was decorated with purple and gold. The bag of masks were layed on top of a counter top. The Happy Mask Salesman took them off, then slung them over his shoulders. He held out his hand to Tsuki.

"Come with me."

"Where to?" she asked.

"Back to my mask shop in Hyrule. If we really are destined to be together, I'd like to show it to you."

Just then, The Carpet Salesman entered the room. He eyed Tsuki and The Happy Mask Salesman's clasped hands.

"Ah!" said The Happy Mask Salesman. "There you are. I'd still like to trade with you."

"I am not selling you my niece."

"That is not what I meant! You still have my cucco mask!"

"Oh? You still want that thing?" The Carpet Salesman asked. "I'll go get it for you, but I doubt you'll want it, now."

"What do you mean?"

The Carpet Salesman left the kitchen for a few moments while Tsuki and the seller of masks waited patiently. He came back with the charred remains of an object.

"What happened to it?!" The Happy Mask Salesman exclaimed.

"Sorry. You see, I tried an experiment. Flying bombchus. Didn't work."

Tsuki laughed.

The Happy Mask Salesman's red eyes opened. He began to rock back and forth furiously, the weight of his enormous mask sack not impeding him even an inch. "Whaaaat?!"

"Easy!" yelled Tsuki. "Take a deep breath."

The Happy Mask Salesman managed to get a hold of himself, but his fists were still clenched, and his nostrills were flaring.

When The Happy Mask Salesman was finally calm, Tsuki spoke up.

"Uncle, he asked if I could go with him back to his shop."

"That will be hard, seeing as our transportation is destroyed." said The Happy Mask Salesman. "I use to use that cucco mask for whenever I was exahsted from teleporting long distances. I cannot teleport for very long in this condition."

"In that case," said The Carpet Salesman. "I will loan you a magic carpet."

The Carpet Salesman went away for a few moments, then came back with a carpet in the colors purple and red lacing.

"This is a spare. Return this to me within a few days."

The Happy Mask Salesman and his new fiance began to exit the tent. The tumultuos cry of the desert rusumed loudly for all to hear. He stepped onto the magic carpet, then proceded to attempt to start it.

"How do you control this?" he asked Tsuki.

"Grab the little threads on the sides like reigns."

The Happy Mask Salesman did just that, and they lifted into the air. Tsuki turned back.

"Good bye, uncle! Be back soon!"

The full moon shone brightly like a beacon of light penetrating the dark storm in the sky. The Happy Mask Salesman pulled the carpet higher so that it was closer to the big light. He felt a rushing in his veins, and some of his strength returning. He looked back to check on Tsuki and saw her kneeling down and cupping her hands together.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"I am praying to the moon goddess, Luna."

The Happy Mask Salesman was shocked. "The moon is a goddess?"

"What?" asked Tsuki, befuddled. "You don't know about moon worshiping?"

"Forgive me." said The Happy Mask Salesman with a hint of disdain. "My mother was the only tribeswoman in our family, and she died before telling me much of the tribe's ways. The great calamity that decimated and scattered the tribe's numbers left her tramatized. She always spoke with some sadness when mentioning traditions. She said that the moon was important to our people. Nothing more."

"Oh, the moon is very important to the tribe. Many girls share its namesake, like mine. Not to mention we raise our children on it."

"You were raised on the moon?!"

"Yes, I was." Tsuki said with a smile. "Weren't you?"

"No." said the seller of masks. "I was raised in an inventor's workshop."

"Well that's interesting." said Tsuki. "Oh, speaking of names, I never asked you your's. What is it?"

The Happy Mask Salesman turned to give Tsuki a look as serious as stone.

"Now, their are many secrets my mother told me to keep. I am very secretive, even after all these years. There are not many people I share such matters with. Can I trust you?"

"I won't tell anyone your name or anything else if you don't want me to. Promise."

The Happy Mask Salesman was unsure of the girl. However, if she was to be his bride, he must tell her eventually.

"Sato." said The Happy Mask Salesman. "My name is Sato."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, far off in Hyrule Field, the bright orange ball of the sun was slowly making its way over the horizon on The Happy Mask Salesman's nephew. Sakon the thief and The Curiosity Shop Owner were heading towards Kakariko village.

"Remind me again why we're doing this." said Sakon with a yawn. He was definetly unhappy about waking up this early in the morning.

"I already told you, Sakon." said The Curiosity Shop Owner. "You and I are on a mission to retrieve severall shipments of 'special' wine."

"What's so 'special' about this wine?"

"Never you mind that. I just need you to stick close to me. You're muscles may be wiry and thin, but since no one else is available for this job, then you'll have to do for the position of bodyguard."

"You picked me for my muscles, huh? Why, I didn't know you had a crush on me."

A shiver of utter disgust made its way up The Curiosity Shop Owner's spine. "Its not like that, Sakon."

"Can't blame a guy for being bisexuall."

"What?" asked The Curiosity Shop Owner. "You're bi?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"Oh." said The Curiosity Shop Owner, who did not expect to hear that, but was not surpised all the same. "No."

"Hey, if I'm supposed to be the bodyguard, then how come I don't get a weapon?"

Sakon pointed to a holster on The Curiosity Shop Owner's waist.

"Because, Sakon you'll poke your's or, more importantly, my eye out with it."

"Aw, come on! How am I supposed to protect us without a sword?"

The Curiosity Shop Owner appeared to be in deep thought. "Well... Kaiden's men would likely have weapons themselves, and they're all twice your size... Ok. I'll give you one, but if you mess around with it, I'm taking it back."

He reached into his holster and pulled out another sword. He handed it to Sakon, who immeadiately started testing it out.

Sakon pulled the sword from its sheath and magic sparkles came forth in a shower of rainbow. The sword appeared to be on fire, and as Sakon flailed it left and right, he nearly chared what little hair The Curiosity Shop Owner had left.

"Give me that!" he shouted. "What are you trying to kill me, you moron?!"

The Curiosity Shop Owner yanked the sword out of Sakon's grasp, then hit him with the butt of it.

"Ow, awwww!" yelled Sakon."

"You know," The Curiosity Shop Owner commented. "for a 21 year-old, Sakon, you are real immature."

They came upon the fork in the road between Hyule Castle Town and Kakariko Villiage.

"Come on." said The Curiosity Shop Owner. "We're almost there."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**Leave a review, if you want**


	3. Link, Ganondorf, and Sheik

**AN: Once again, I would like to thank the original authors for credit. MangoKat for giving me permision to write this, Berylunee for the name of Happy Mask Salesman, plus The Lengend of Zelda video game company, Mass Effect 3 for Kaiden's name, and also God as I am sure He had a hand in this as well. Lastly, I thank myself.**

**Thank you all for the wonderfull reviews! **

**MangoKat**

**Light-Sakura**

**The Empty Lord**

The Happy Mask Salesman and Tsuki were still flying way overhead Hyrule Field. Night had dissapeared into the reaches of the skys and the fresh green earth was now visible. They were still talking over certain matters.

"So, you're name is Sato?" asked Tsuki. "Doesn't that mean "sugar"?"

"Yes, it does." replied The Happy Mask Salesman. "My mother named all three of my brothers. She named my brothers after their futures, but since she could not see into mine, she simply called me her "sweet" little Sato."

"My mother named me, too... Or so I heard."

Her voice wavered for a moment, and The Happy Mask Salesman was about to ask what was wrong, as he sensed something amiss when Tsuki looked down at the ground. Two small dots could be seen on the surface as they neared Hyrule Castle Town.

"Look, travelers!" cried Tsuki, as she pointed out the two dots.

"Seems as if they're heading towards Kakariko Villiage." said The Happy Mask Salesman.

They were right over the sign leading up to the castle and it was time to land. The Happy Mask Salesman lowered the "reins" and the magic carpet went down. He placed the carpet in his mask bag. The drawbridge was already open as they entered the town.

The hustle and bustle of Hyrule Castle Town was apparent everywhere they went. The town was filled with eager people buying things in market stalls, while some stood around having murmers of conversations. Each and every resident was filled with a joyful disposition that clearly displayed the fact that they were not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen that day. They reached the mask shop where the happy masks shop's frown greeted them.

"That's a strange sign..." said Tsuki, craning her neck to see it more clearly.

"Yes, thank you." said The Happy Mask Salesman as he reached for the doorknob.

A pulsating motion ripped through his arm as the air appeared to split into waves in front of him. All at once, the mask shop began to transform. The wall of the shop went up in flames. The mask shop's sign slumped even further into a frown as it melted. The Happy Mask Salesman saw himself and Tsuki cornered and frightened by wreckage. Then a face came forth from the ashes and lunged for the both of them.

The Happy Mask Salesman let go of the doorknob and the visions retreated. He turned to face Tsuki, the worry etched in his face.

"We must get out of here. Something terrible is about to happen!"

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Tsuki, confused.

She reached out and touched the doorknob. The Happy Mask Salesman saw a shiver went down her spine as the new vision was released.

"Woah, we need to get out to get out of here." she said afterward.

"First, I must gather a few things from the shop." He opened up the door and walked in, Tsuki following close behind.

Masks of all kinds were on display in the shop, including the one that looked like the face from the vision. Tsuki approached it.

"Is this a ReDead mask?" she inquired.

"Its called the Spooky Mask." said The Happy Mask Salesman as he headed towards the backroom.

He took a few masks from a special case. A mask with a dark square in the center, a mask in the shape of a dog, and a mask that was reflective; almost like a mirror. Tsuki watched as The Happy Mask Salesman hurriedly gathered them all up and placed them in his bag, then they both walked out.

The residents were still unsuspecting of what was to come as they made their way across town. There would be no warning from either Tsuki or The Happy Mask Salesman to help the townspeople. They exited Hyrule Castle Town as quickly as they came.

"We should return to my uncle." said Tsuki, once they were outside the gates.

"No, we should head for Termina." The Happy Mask Salesman argued.

"What are you talking about? I told my uncle I would return to him soon."

The Happy Mask Salesman was about to interject, but suddenly they were interupted by the sound of hoof beats. He looked back towards the town and saw a large white horse coming straight for Tsuki.

"Look out!" he shouted as he grabbed her.

The two of them fell off and straight into the town's moat.

"What did you do that for?!" yelled Tsuki.

In that moment, dark storm clouds came across the sky. Lighting and thunder split the air. The Happy Mask Salesman held onto Tsuki tighter. Both could sense that trouble was amiss. Neither dared to climb out of the moat. More hoofbeats went by, and a child's scream could be heard. A splash was heard right by them.

"What is this?" Tsuki held up the object. "Now they're throwing trash at us, too?"

"It looks to be an ocarina." said The Happy Mask Salesman.

He took the ocarina in his own one of his own hands so that both him and Tsuki held it. Both could sense the object's great importance.

"I'm not sure why..," said Tsuki. "but I think we should hold on to this."

The dark storm clouds began to lift, and Tsuki placed the ocarina in her robe. The sun once again shone brightly as the two lifted themselves out of the moat at a side that travelers could not see.

"I am now going to my uncle's. If you are not coming, then I will go on my own."

"You sure are one stubborn woman. Fine. I will follow you." The Happy Mask Salesman pulled out the magic carpet from his mask bag and unraveled it.

"Oh, no!" Tsuki outcried. "Its all wet and ruined! The magic carpets my uncle makes are dry-clean only!"

The Happy Mask sighed. "Then we will have to walk."

Just then a child in green clothes walked by them.

"Excuse me," said The Happy Mask Salesman. "you seem familiar."

"Why were you in the moat?" asked the child. He craned his neck to see what they were carying.

"None of your buisness. Wait. I remember you. You were the boy in my mask shop who never returned that last mask. Do you know what I am going to do to you now?!" The Happy Mask Salesman opened his red eyes.

The boy took a few steps back in fear.

The Happy Mask Salesman's eyes closed, and his grin became smug. "I'm not going to allow you back in my mask shop until you return that mask of mine."

The boy nodded his head. With the anti-climatic moment passed, he went on his way. The Happy Mask Salesman and Tsuki went towards the desert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that was weird." said Link to no one in particular.

Young Link had just gotten zapped by the king of the desert, Ganondorf's powers. He headed towards the moat to retrieve the item that Zelda had thrown.

"Where is it?" he asked to who appeared to be no one, once again.

A blue ball of light appeared on Link's shoulder. "I don't know." said Link's fairy, Navi. "Listen! Let's just go and see what's up at the castle. We'll figure this out, later."

Link crossed the bridge and entered the town. All the townspeople seemed frightened and scared. The dark storm clouds climbed high over the town again. At that moment, the Gerudo king of the desert appeared once again. Link drew his sword.

"Where is the ocarina of time?! he ordered.

Link found himself seized by the ankles. "I don't know what you're talking about! Two travelers had an ocarina, but they went towards the desert!"

Suddenly, eight Gerudo women appeared from the shadows with baskets. They surrounded the towns square. Out popped eight ReDead that split the air with their loud, piercing screams. The Gerudos also carried torches and set the houses aflame. Link could only watch as the town burned in to ashes.

Ganondorf turned to one of subordinates. "Iayisha! Take yourself and the rest of the women to the desert!"

"Yes sir." said the head Gerudo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakon and The Curiosity Shop Owner neared the place where they were to meet Kaiden's men. They were to meet them where the great Impa used to live.

"Right on time! The guard isn't at his post right now." he turned to Sakon. "Just let me do all of the talking, okay, Sakon?"

"Whatever." Sakon replied.

They opened the door and walked in.

"PUSH!" yelled a voice from a cell door.

In the room was a cell with five different men in it. A live cow was placed in front of the back doorway blocking the exit.

"Wait, a live cow?" said Sakon.

"I said no talking!" shrieked The Curiosity Shop Owner.

A woman with white hair and a katana blade jumped down in front of them.

"What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed. "You are tresspassing!"

"And what are you doing using a cow as a door stopper?" asked Sakon. "Don't you know that that's animal abuse?"

The woman relaxed a little bit. "Oh, you mean Muriel? Don't worry about her, she's perfectly fine. I've trained her well. Thank you for being concerned, though."

"Who are you?" The Curiosity Shop Owner interjected, gripping his sword for assurance. "This house is open to the public."

"Not anymore its not. I am Impa, and I am reclaiming this house as my own." Impa stepped forward, looking at The Curiosity Shop Owner's holster. "I should be asking you why your are carrying such weapons.

"Its perfectly normal for travelers to carry weapons."

"Oh, really?" said Impa in suspision. "Do you not know these men that I have captured?

"Yes! He knows us!" yelled a voice from the cell. "Its me, Kaiden! We have your shipment." He pointed to a few packages in front of the cell.

"No, I have no idea who those men are." The Curiosity Shop Owner lied, nervously.

Suddenly, a yawn of a small girl was heard from above. It startled everyone. She came down the stairs slowly. She carried herself like someone who was above her age. She spoke half to Impa and half to everyone else.

"Strange. I had a dream while I was sleeping. I remember two figures coming towards a house. They danced and were merry. Then both went towards two pairs of gleaming red eyes. One managed to shield himself from them. Then both were dragged towards dark storm clouds."

She approached Sakon and The Curiosity Shop Owner.  
"I think this dream symbolizes you two." she reached out her hand. "My name is Zel-"

"Ahem!" Impa interupted.

"Sheik. My name is Sheik."

"Wait a minute." said The Curiosity Shop Owner. "She looks nothing like a Sheikah!"

"The Sheikah are pale when young." said Impa.

"I've seen Sheikah children before, before the great war. They look nothing like that!"

"Stop trying to distract from the matter at hand!" said Impa. "You are obviously in league with who I caught!"

"Oh?" said 'Sheik'. "Who are those men you caught? Was I sleeping when you did so?"

"Yes. There was quite a fight while you were out." nodded Impa.

The girl seemed solemn. "Well, it does not matter if you capture those two others, anyway. The jail is small and is not a permanent place. Yes, it will certainly be a difficult time during his reign."

"During whose reign?" asked Sakon.

The girl and Impa exchanged looks. "Ganondorf." they both said.

"Who?" asked The Curiosity Shop Owner.

"Do not worry Sheik." said Impa, ignoring him. "I will have the guard come back and take the prisoners away. He will take them to Ganondorf's palace."

"In that case," said The Curiosity Shop Owner. "Can we take these off of your hands?" he motioned towards the wine cases.

"Well, I suppose you can." stated Impa. "There seems to be nothing wrong with the cases, and we have no real evidence you are in league with these men."

"Thank you. We will be taking our leave now. Come on, Sakon."

"You can't leave us here!" yelled Kaiden.

The Curiosity Shop Owner picked up one of the three cases and Sakon was left with the other two. With the cases in their hands, they were out the door.

"Do you really believe those two were innocent?" asked "Sheik".

"Not one bit," said Impa. "but the jail cell is too full."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two thieves had just made it outside Impa's house and had set down the wine cases. Sakon sat on one lazily as The Curiosity Shop Owner checked another's contents.

"So what so "special" about this wine anyway?" Sakon asked.

"Well for one thing, it gets you really drunk." The Curiosity Shop Owner responded. "The other thing is that this wine is called the Death Wine."

"The Death Wine?"

The Curiosity Shop Owner closed one of the wine cases and held only one bottle of green liquid, which he was examining closely. "Yup. Thieves, mercenaries, and other villains use it when they're about to be tortured or killed. It gets you very drunk with only a few sips so that you can't feel anything."

"So that's who you're selling it to?"

"That and deliquent teenagers. It gets you very drunk with only a few sips so that you can't feel anything."

"But how does it taste?" Sakon said, eyeing up the bottle.

"Never ask a dealer the quality of his shipment. I doubt you would get a straight answer."

"How do you know its any good, then?"

"I'm sure its fine. They don't put a high price on it for nothing."

"Maybe I could test it out for you." Sakon looked at him greedily.

The Curiosity Shop Owner looked over Sakon like he was crazy. "If you think I'm going to let you drink any of this for free, you're an idiot."

Sakon lifted his hands up in the air and sighed in defeat. "Well alright then, but don't come complaining to me when the drunk teenagers can't stand your crappy wine."

The Curiosity Shop Owner thought this over for a moment. It couldn't be that hard to let Sakon taste the wine. He needed to make sure it was right for his customers.

"Fine." he conceeded. "I'll let you have a sip. But only one!"

"Great!" yelped Sakon, not wasting a single moment snatching the bottle out of his hands.

Sakon took a sip. Then another.

"Hey!" called The Curiosity Shop Owner. "What did I say?!"

"This tastes like crap." Sakon said.

"What? No. You're lying!"

"Here, taste for yourself." Sakon handed him the bottle.

The Curiosity Shop Owner tasted it himself.

"Bleh!" he cried. "This does taste terrible. I've been jipped!"

"Well what are you whining about? You got it for free! Oh, wait. You need to keep drinking it. It takes more than one time for the wine to taste good."

"But you just said it tasted like crap!" The Curiosity Shop Owner took another sip. Then another. It still didn't taste any different. Then he felt his legs wobble. He fell over with a great thud.

Sakon walked up the the now inebriated Curiosity Shop Owner. "May I have that bottle, please?" he asked.

"Meh, I don't care. Take whatever you want."

Sakon once again took the bottle from his hands. He sipped the bottle up himself and started to feel different. He felt a numbness travell up his hands and feet until it was all over his body. Then he too began to stumble and fall. To his surprise, he didn't feel a thing.

"Hey. I can't feel any pain. I am invincable!" Sakon yelled in his drunkeness.

He went over to show The Curiosity Shop Owner.

"Look!" Sakon punched himself in the gut. Then he realized something. The Curiosity Shop Owner couldn't feel any pain, either.

He began puching him in the face. The Curiosity Shop Owner responded by meakly waving Sakon away with his hands. "Stop it!" he said.

Sakon felt hyper. Absolutely giddy. Still, he was sober enough to know that he wanted to steal some of the wine for himself. He grabbed a crate, skipped, then tripped, got up again, then headed towards his hiding place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Leave a review, if you want. **


	4. Confrontation

**AN: Once again, I would like to thank the original authors for credit. MangoKat for giving me permision to write this, Berylunee for the name of Happy Mask Salesman, plus The Lengend of Zelda video game company, and also God as I am sure He had a hand in this as well. Lastly, I thank myself.**

**Thanks for reviewing! If you ever have any ideas for me to add in the story, don't hesitate to contact me! **

**MangoKat**

**The Empty Lord**

**Light-Sakura**

Since the magic carpet was ruined, The Happy Mask Salesman and Tsuki had to travell on foot to return to the desert. Night was soon apparent once again as streaks of darkness reached across the skies. It was a long trek back, but they had made it safely to the Gerudo Foretress. The entrance to the desert was heavily guarded by Gerudos, but they had to get past it if they hoped to see The Carpet Salesman again.

"It seems a bit too quiet, here." said Tsuki.

They reached the watch tower guarding the desert. Two guards stood in it waiting for passerby to open the gate.

"Excuse me!" The Happy Mask Salesman called out to them. "Could you please let us through?!"

A guard came down from her post using the ladder and approached the two of them.

"Hello there. Whatever are you two doing out here so late at night?"

"We wish to pass through the gate." said The Happy Mask Salesman.

"I am afraid that will not be possible. The Great Ganondorf has imposed restrictions at this gate. No travellers will be aloud to pass until he returns."

"But I have to get through to see my uncle!" Tsuki exclaimed.

Ignoring the ladder, another guard swooped down from the post and landed between the first guard and Tsuki and The Happy Mask Salesman. This one was different, as she had a deep red jewel on her forehead and gold and silver bracelets on her arms and legs.

"What seems to be the trouble, Akila?" she stated.

"These travelers want to pass through the gate, Nabooru."

"Then let them."

Tsuki and The Happy Mask Salesman smilled. The other guard, Akila, looked back in shock.

"What do you mean, just 'let them'?" she said.

"I mean that man, Ganondorf has been acting pretty strangely as of late. He has been asking us to step up security for no reason, then just takes off with eight of our fellow Gerudo. I say just let travellers through until we know what that reason is."

"Well alright." Akila conceeded. "I'll let them pass since you are above my station, Nabooru."

"Thank you." said The Happy Mask Salesman.

All at once, both guards returned to their stations, and the gate thus opened. The Happy Mask Salesman and Tsuki walked though it, more determined than ever to get to The Carpet Salesman.

Just before they exited the gate, Tsuki dropped the ocarina.

Nabooru dropped down and handed it to her. "Here you are."

"Oops." said Tsuki. "Can't let an item like this just fall on the ground. Thank you for returning it to me."

With that, Tsuki and The Happy Mask Salesman walked towards the desert, the great storm concealing them both.

"I see more travellers approaching." said Akila to Nabooru. "Are you going to let them by, too?"

"It isn't travellers, its our sisters!" said Nabooru.

They both stepped down to approach the eight other Gerudos.

"Iayisha!" greeted Akila. "Welcome back!"

"Where's Ganondorf?" asked Nabooru.

"Raising his new castle. We have successfully conquered Hyrule Castle Town."

"Hyrule Castle Town?! Is that where you were?"

"Yes." said Iayisha. "New orders are to find two travellers with an ocarina."

"We just let two travellers holding an ocarina get through." related Akila.

"What?! But orders were to let no one pass through the gates until we returned!"

"That is my fault." said Nabooru. "I let the travellers pass. I take full responsibility."

"Nabooru! You dare defy the great Ganondorf again?!" Iayisha retaliated. "How you got to be second in command, I will never know."

"He made me second in command because I question things, and not just follow orders. A bit of a risky but well-placed decision on his part, if you ask me."

"Well now we must go into the desert to capture those two. Thanks a lot, Nabooru."

"I apoligize. Now you must continue your journey and it is because of me. Rest for a while, then be on your way. In the mean time, I must go on a journey of my own."

She turned to head for the foretress.

"Where are you going?" said Iayisha.

"To pack." said Nabooru. "I'm going to find out just what that Ganondorf has planned."

"You do that. I and my women will skip resting and head for the desert."

With that, the Gerudos parted ways once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you mean you ruined my carpet?!" yelled The Carpet Salesman.

Tsuki and The Happy Mask Salesman had already made it back to the tent and were explaining all that had happened while they were gone.

"Oh, it was only a fair trade." said The Happy Mask Salesman. "A ruined carpet for an exploded cucco mask."

"Stop arguing you two." Tsuki intervened. "Uncle, what do you make of this?"

Tsuki handed the ocarina to The Carpet Salesman who examined it with his red tribal eyes.

"This is indeed a very powerfull item! However that is all I am sensing. However did you come upon it?"

"A person on a horse threw it at us." Tsuki told him.

"Well, that is unfortunate. Sorry to hear that. ...Have you tried playing it?"

"No, we hadn't thought of that."

The Carpet Salesman began to play a few random notes.

"Well that did nothing. Perhaps it requires a special song for whatever it is supposed to do to work. In any case, thank you for the new shop item."

"What?!" exclaimed The Happy Mask Salesman. "We didn't bring that all the way back here for you to sell in your shop! We aren't just going to give it to you!"

"Then give it to us!" spoke a voice.

"Who is there?"

Without another word, eight swords slashed threw the tent. They found themselves surrounded by the Gerudo guards.

"Give us the what we came here for!" Iayisha commanded.

The Carpet Salesman's hands slipped fearfully and the ocarina fell from his hands. He then picked it up, then slunk away.

"Are you simply abandoning us, you coward?!" exclaimed The Happy Mask Salesman.

He turned to face the Gerudos. There was no time to waste. He used himself to shield Tsuki, then pulled out a mask. It was the one with the dark purple square on it. Two of the Gerudos charged him. The Happy Mask Salesman put on the mask, and out popped two purple prisms which encased the Gerudos. Two more Gerudos came at them, and he used the power of the mask to push the prisms towards the both of them, knocking them to the ground. One Gerudo tried to attack Tsuki, but The Happy Mask Salesman enveloped her in a prism of protection. Her sword knocked on it hard, but it would not cut through. The last three Gerudos also attempted to attack, but their swords were blocked by yet another sword. It was The Carpet Salesman, back with a katana.

"There you are!" said The Happy Mask Salesman.

"Just in the nick of time, eh?" said The Carpet Salesman.

He threw the ocarina to The Happy Mask Salesman who watched in utter amazement as The Carpet Salesman continued to skillfully defend himself from the Gerudo blades. He assisted by entraping their swords in more purple prisms. He was too late, however, as Iayisha's blade struck near The Carpet Salesman's heart, piercing it.

"Owwwwwahhh!" he screamed in agony.

"Uncle!" yelled Tsuki.

Iayisha withdrew her blade and The Carpet Salesman stepped forward cupping his chest, then collapsed. His red eyes stared blankly up in the air, then turned black.

Just then, the prisms began to wear off and the Gerudos were getting ready to attack once more.

"Hurry! We must escape!" shouted The Happy Mask Salesman.

Tsuki did nothing but wordlessly stare at her uncle's corpse, completly stunned and breathless.

"Come on!" The Happy Mask Salesman yelled.

He grabbed Tsuki and fled the tent with her. They ran as fast as they could, but the Gerudos were quickly catching up to them. They hid behind a sand dune and the Gerudos passed by them unknowingly.

"Are you alright?" The Happy Mask Salesman asked.

"...N-no. I am not alright." Tsuki said threw her tears. "My uncle is dead. He was the only family I had. My mother died by child birth and my father was too much of a deadbeat to take care of me. My uncle was the one to raise me, and now that he is gone, I have no one."

The Happy Mask Salesman was unsure how to console her. "I am sorry to hear that, Tsuki. I did not know. But you are not alone."

He placed his hand in hers.

"We have each other."

Tsuki beamed up at him. She gently placed a kiss on his cheek.

The Happy Mask Salesman blushed in embarassment. "Well...eh, thank you."

She giggled.

Together, they both stood up.

"Come, now." stated The Happy Mask Salesman. "We will go to Termina."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Link was still in the clutches of Ganondorf. He stood in the wreckadge of the slaughtered remains of the soldiers of the castle. He turned to Link with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Watch this, boy."

Ganondorf took out a small object from his hands. It was a minny castle, the size of his fist, complete with a lava moat. He approached Hyrule Castle's gates, then dropped it. The walls of the tiny castle grew until they were immensely tall. Link looked on as the castle crushed the other castle beneath its enormous weight. Ganondorf's black castle stood menacingly against a pitch black sky of dark storm clouds.

Just then Navi reapeared.

"Let go of Link, you big bully!" she cried.

Navi did the best she could, slamming into Ganondorf's head over and over. It was of no use, of course.

"Stop that, you insignificant fly!" shouted Ganondorf.

He opened up his palm and his hand glowed red. There appeared a cage just the right size to trap the fairy. Ganondorf caught her in mid-air then stuffed her in it.

"Navi!" Link exclaimed.

"Now you won't be such a nusiance to me."

Ganondorf floated over the lava moat using more of his magic. He carried Link and Navi down a flight of stairs all the way to his dungeon.

"I have a special cell for you, hero."

The dungeon was filled with more lava. There was a large cell going around in a circle. In the center of the dungeon was a cage hanging down from the ceiling by a rope. Ganondorf left Navi on a table, then floated over to the cage. He stripped Link of his equipment, then locked the door.

"I've been watching you for a while, kid. I was going to wait for you to enter the Temple of Time, but since you can't, I may as well leave you here. Its better of for me, this way."

With that, Ganondorf exited the cell room, slamming the door behind him.

Link ran over to the bars and clutched them tightly.

"Navi, Navi!" he outcried. "How are you?!"

"I'm fine, Link." said Navi from across the room. "We need to figure a way out of here! Have you tried climbing the bars?"

Link gripped the bars tightly and began to shimmy his way up them, towards the blue cieling. At the top, he could see the rope witch held the cage up in mid-air. It was only an ordinary rope. He cursed the fact that if only he had his equipment he could easily cut it. He found himself growing tired. His hands began to slip. He fell back down to the floor of the cage with a great crash.

"Link!"

"I'm okay, Navi. But it looks like we're not getting out of here any time soon."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

Back at Kakariko village, the sun began to rise once again as Impa got ready to ship the prisoners away. The soldier was there and ready to collect the thieves. She was tying them off in a chain gang attached to a horse that the soldier brought.

"Now when you see Ganondorf, don't tell him of our location." Impa instructed. "It is too important that Ganondorf not know about us. Simply tell him you caught the men by yourself."

"Yes, Impa." the soldier said with a nod. "By the way, there is a drunken man outside your house. Would you like me to take care of him, too?"

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you."

The creak of the steps could be heard as "Shiek" slowly made her way down the stairs again. Her face looked grim and foreboding.

"Ah, Zelda. You are awake. Look sharp. We continue your training today" said Impa. Then she got a look at her face. "What ever is that matter?"

"I am afraid I have some frightening news." stated the princess. "I saw the dark storm clouds consume the ray of light. The prophecy has been changed. Link has been captured by Ganondorf."

All were silent as the news was indeed shocking and required time for all to collect themselves.

"That cannot be." Impa related. "The boy should be well away from here, now."

"I thought so, too, Impa, but he does not even possess the ocarina of time with him. I am afraid all is lost.

She hung her head solemnly.

"Don't worry, Zelda. I have a plan."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The Curiosity Shop Owner awoke with a severe hangover. He had been sleeping all night long in front of Impa's house.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked himself.

He stood up and shook himself off. That was then that he discovered he was all sore and covered in bruises. The packages of wine were nowhere to be found. He walked around the village to get his bearings.

He found Sakon lying in the foundation of an unfinished building. There was only one package, which was partially opened. Sakon still held a wine bottle clenched in his hand.

"Wake up, you moron!" The Curiosity Shop Owner quipped.

He shook Sakon all around until he was awake.

"Alright, I'm up!" yelled Sakon.

"What did you do with the wine?!"

"Nothing! I did nothing with your crappy wine!"

"Right, like I'm going to believe that. I won't tolerate my own thief stealing from me. Now where are they?!"

"Alright!" Sakon conceeded. "I hid them back at the windmill!"

"The windmill...?"

The Curiosity Shop Owner stopped in mid-shake of Sakon to stare off in the distance. His eyes found the windmill and a shiver of fear went up his spine. He released Sakon and let him fall to the ground. Sakon got up to check the contents of the one package while The Curiosity Shop Owner walked towards the windmill.

He slunk forward carefully. The Curiosity Shop Owner knew that this was not good. He knew someone who often inhabited the windmill and who Sakon knew well. He was terrified of meeting that person. He made it to the windmill door, opening it up carefully...

...No one was there.

The Curiosity Shop Owner heaved a heavy sigh in relief. The packages were safely kept on the floor. He carried them both outside.

Back at the house's foundation, Sakon had opened up the first package to see the inside of it.

"What's this fruit doing in here?" he inquired.

The Curiosity Shop Owner had just got back from the windmill and placed the packages on the ground.

"Looks like its Takkuri fruit." he said. "They ferment it to make the wine."

Sakon was about to take a bite out of the fruit.

"Its poisiness."

"Poisin?!" Sakon yelped.

He dropped the green fruit on the ground and it splattered.

"Yeah, its poisin. Good thing I was here, or you would have died, you moron. Now hurry up. Let's get this shipment out of here."

A large crowd was coming towards them. The crowd came closer to the foundation.

"Now what could be going on over there?" The Curiosity Shop Owner asked. "Excuse me! What's going on over there!"

An old man walked up to the two of them.

"Didn't you hear the news? Hyrule Castle Town is in ruins. I and my whole family have fled our homes to come here."

"Really? Good thing we weren't there to see it happen." The Curiosity Shop Owner said calmly.

"Hmmph!" said the old man in response to his rudeness. He walked away.

"Well Sakon, we need to get out of here."

"What's the rush?" said Sakon. "Didn't you hear what that guy said?"

"Its no concern of mine or yours what happened back at Hyrule Castle Town. Besides, I hate being near Kaiden this long."

"But he was captured by Impa!"

"Even so, I don't even want to be around him now that we got him arrested. He'll blame me completely and try to kill me if he ever sees me again. The worst of it is, now that he's gone, you're my only thief."

"Wait. Those guys were thieves?"

"Yup. They stole the wine off of some other guys I never caught the name of. Those winery owners are supposedly even tougher than Kaiden's men."

The Curiosity Shop Owner took both wine packages and made Sakon hold them.

"Oh, so I carry nearly everything and you get the fruit?"

"No, we're not taking the fruit with us, we're leaving it here."

The Curiosity Shop Owner checked the fruit box one more time. To his surprise, he found a white egg with green speckles on it. He pocketed the egg so Sakon couldn't see it.

"I thought we weren't taking any fruit?" Sakon asked.

"We're not. Now come on Sakon. We're headed for Termina."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Leave a review, if you want. **


	5. It Happens Again

**AN: Once again, I would like to thank the original authors for credit. MangoKat for giving me permision to write this, Berylunee for the name of Happy Mask Salesman, plus The Legend of Zelda video game company, and also God as I am sure He had a hand in this as well. Lastly, I thank myself.**

**Thanks for all the wonderfull reviews! If you ever have any questions or ideas to share, don't be afraid to PM me! **

**MangoKat**

**Light-Sakura**

It had been two days since Tsuki and The Happy Mask Salesman had aquired the ocarina and already they had made it into Kokiri Forest. These woods separated Hyrule from Termina. It would be the only way for them to get where they were going. They had been walking without a moment's rest since they had left the desert. They had reached a large Deku tree in the middle of the clearing, when The Happy Mask Salesman spoke up.

"Let's stop here for a while." he said.

"Alright." replied Tsuki.

The Happy Mask Salesman took off his bag as he rested underneath the tree. Tsuki skootched over to see what was in it.

"Now be careful, Tsuki." said The Happy Mask Salesman. "You don't want to touch any of my masks. Those masks are very powerful items and should not be in the hands of any who do not know how to use them properly."

"Don't worry. I won't touch any of them."

With that, The Happy Mask Salesman fell fast asleep. Tsuki was about to fall asleep, too but she could not take her eyes off of The Happy Mask Salesman's mask bag. She decided it could not hurt to take a look. She checked inside of the bag and found the mask that shot out purple prisms, the mask in the shape of the dog, and the mirror mask that he had packed from earlier. She decided to take a closer look at the dog mask. She turned it over on the other side, looking through the eye holes without putting it on. In that moment, The Happy Mask Salesman awoke.

"Don't touch that mask!" he yelled.

Tsuki was surprised by The Happy Mask Salesman's loud voice and immediately dropped the mask. A poof of blue smoke came forth from where it fell and with it a large black dog with horns on its head appeared. A long blue mane sprouted from its head. One of its back hind limbs was not fully attached to its body and was hovering. It glared at Tsuki with a viscious snarl as it entered a pouncing position.

Without a moment's hesitation, The Happy Mask Salesman intervened between the dog and Tsuki. However, instead of getting out a mask, he set himself to concentrate deeply. He put his hands out in front of him to teleport an object from a great distance. From out of thin air came a giant musical organ. It landed right on top of the dog, knocking it out. The Happy Mask Salesman quickly teleported to the organ. There he sat at it and kracked his knuckles.

"You may want to get the ocarina out. I'd like you to remember this song. It is called The Song of Healing."

The Happy Mask Salesman began to play the song. Tsuki followed along with the ocarina. Together they played until the magic dog shrinked down into its mask form again.

"Thank you for saving me." said Tsuki once it was all over.

The Happy Mask Salesman did not respond. He had his back turned to Tsuki and was still at the oragan. Suddenly he slammed his hands down on the organ in a fit of anger. He turned to face Tsuki, his eyes gleaming red, looking as though he were about to explode.

"I thought I told you to not touch my masks!" he ranted. "When you almost put on that creature mask, but not really, you summoned that dog! It is a good thing you did not actually put it on or you would have became a dog! I cannot believe you are the one I am destined to be with!"

The Happy Mask Salesman was positively fuming with rage. He was so mad, he really wanted to shake something. Since shaking his own fiance was against him, he went right up to the tree he was lying under before and shook it.

"Calm down!" Tsuki screamed.

It seemed to have no effect on The Happy Mask Salesman who continued shaking the poor tree until its leaves began to fall. Tsuki tugged his shirt collar and pulled him downwards.

"Cross your arms and legs then close your eyes." she said. "We're going to meditate."

The Happy Mask Salesman heaved a great sigh, then proceeded to do as she said.

"Now take a deep breath. I want you to tell me five things you hear."

"Mmmm... I hear the wind blowing softly, the birds chirping, leaves falling... Hmmm... Nothing else."

"Okay then. Open you're eyes and tell me five things you see."

"I see the trees, the sky, the grass, the flowers, and you."

"You're doing really good, so far. Now tell me five things you smell."

"Smell?" The Happy Mask Salesman repeated.

"Oh, sorry." Tsuki said. "That one was a little strange."

"No, actually, I smell... Perfume? Is that you, too? You smell nice."

"Thank you. ...Did any of that help you?"

"A little. Tell me, do any others of the tribe meditate?"

"Oh, yes. Many of the tribe's members are avid meditators. It helps to relieve stress, anger, and a quick meditation can also help us to focus our powers better."

"Really? I did not know that. Thank you for this new information."

Tsuki got up. "Ready to go?"

The Happy Mask Salesman followed suit. "Yes. Let us go."

"You really need to controll that anger of your's, Sato."

"I would not need to had you not touched one of my masks."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

They were walking along for sometime when they came across another traveller. The man looked to be just like any ordinary traveller, as he did not have any wares to sell. He carried nothing more than a walking stick and a red backpack. Tsuki was a little ways in front of the salesman, as he was trailing a bit behind because of the weight of his mask bag. They were coming up the hill when the man passed them by.

"Good day." he greeted Tsuki.

"Hi there." she smiled back.

Then came The Happy Mask Salesman's turn.

"Hello there." he said with one of his giant looming grins.

"Ugh!" the traveler cried.

He was possitively taken aback by this display. The seller of masks' face was obviously too terrifying for the man to handle. The Happy Mask Salesman still did not yet realize this and took out one of his masks. It was the reflective, mirror-like one.

"Excuse me sir. You seem like a reasonable man. Would you like to take a look at what I have for sale?"

The man was completly stunned that the salesman even talked to him.

"What's wrong with you, you creep?!"

The Happy Mask Salesman's grin turned sour. It was happening again.

"Who are you calling 'creep', you jerk!"

The Happy Mask Salesman was surprised to find that Tsuki was defending him. Well, maybe it was not that surprising, but he was certainly greatful for it.

"We should have you pay us money without us handing over a mask for that comment!" she continued. "How could you be so rude?!"

"Look lady," said the man. "I'm not buying any of your stupid masks. You can tell your friend they're just as weird as he is."

"That happens to be my fiance you're talkin' to, bub! Fine! We don't need any of your crummy cash! Just keep walking!"

"Hmmph, fine! I will!"

The man passed them by without saying a single word more. Tsuki looked back to find The Happy Mask Salesman staring deeply into the mirror-like mask. She almost would have thought he was trying to see into the future, but then she remembered it was impossible for the tribe's members to see into their own futures.

"Are you okay?"

He looked up. "Y-yes. I will be fine. It is just that it happens far too often for my own liking."

"What happens?"

The Happy Mask Salesman put his mask back, then continued to walk.

"Nothing. We better get moving."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Nabooru had since made her way to Ganondorf's new palace and stood outside wondering how to get in. There was no way she could simply walk in as the huge lava pit blocked her path.

"Ganondorf!" she called out his name.

The king of darkness was looking at her through his crystal ball. He raised his hand and recited a dark encantation.

"Rubicundum sanguineumque pons resurgunt! Blood red bridge rise!"

A bright, deep red bridge made of blood rose to welcome Nabooru. She tested it for safety with her foot before crossing it. Ganondorf came down from his chambers to greet her.

"You are not here on orders, Nabooru. What is the meaning of this?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. You ordered Iayisha's women to track down two travellers holding an ocarina. Why is that?"

"That ocarina holds the key to my taking of Hyrule. Its magical song can open a doorway into an unseen realm. Once I enter it, I will obtain untold power! That is the reason why I ordered them to retrieve it for me."

"And the tightented security?"

"All according to plan. I would not have wanted anything going amiss while I was away."

"Unfortunately, something did. I let two travellers holding an ocarina got by us while the gate was being guarded."

"Insolence! Now it will take even longer to track them down! You can make up what you've done by feeding the prisoner."

He handed her a bowl of gruel, then went back to his chambers. Nabooru went down a flight of stairs to the dungeon. The heat from the lava felt somewhat soothing on her desert skin. She walked to the middle of the floor where another blood bridge was there to greet her. She crossed it to the prisoner's cage where she was stunned to see poor Link there.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Nabooru. I should be asking what a young child such as yourself is doing here."

"Ganondorf put me in here."

"Well, I should have a word with him about this!"

She stepped aside to let Link out when the door was magically slammed shut behind her. She ran and grabbed at the bars.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she shouted.

Ganondorf appeared at the bridge.

"That will be enough out of you, Nabooru. No more disobeying orders."

Nabooru jumped from wall to wall of the cage until she got to the top. There, she attempted cut the rope holding it up. The cage splashed down into the lake of lava. The door came open due to the impact. Link held onto one of the bars for support, then stepped on it once the cage reached the lake. He and Nabooru ran on it until they got to the door which was now facing the ceiling. Naboory picked Link up and threw him through the opening.

Link landed on the other side of the lava lake where he ran to get Navi. Ganondorf was just about to go after him, when he was blocked by Nabooru. She tried to slash at him with her sword, but Ganondorf shielded himself with his magic cape. He threw a ball of energy at her which managed to knock the sword out of her hands. Now that she was defenseless, Ganondorf grabbed her and took her to the regular cell which circled the room. Link had just released Navi who flitted around the room until she found Ganondorf and bounced on his head. Ganondorf grabbed both Navi and Link and returned them to there respective cells. Link went with Nabooru.

"Now I have a dungeon to clean up." said Ganondorf, once it was over.

He returned to his chambers. He would fix the cage later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Back in Kakariko, Impa had taken Zelda to the old Sheikah training grounds. It was behind the fence near where the cucco lady, Anju's house was. There was Deku trees all around for the Sheikah to jump from tree to tree and to cast Deku nuts. They were in a clearing of a circle of tree stumps, each going up in the air where they reached the tree tops. Zelda was in Sheikah clothing so as to not ruin her dress.

"Why are we here?" Zelda asked.

"To test you." Impa stated. "If you can pass three tests, I will let you go on the mission with I and the guard. Now. Follow me!"

With that, Impa jumped from stump to stump until Zelda could not see her anymore. Zelda hesitated a moment, then hopped after her. She almost fell over one time, but picked herself up and went to the very tops of the trees.

The leaves blotted out the sunlight. Zelda stood in front of Impa, awaiting her next orders.

"Good. Now let us see if you cannot avoid this!"

Impa took a Deku nut from a tree branch and flung it at her. Zelda shielded her eyes and duck.

"You are doing well, princess. Now take a Deku nut and throw it at me."

Zelda nodded her head, then proceeded to do as instructed. Impa got ready to duck, but was instantly struck by the nut. She fell backwards, down into the trees.

"Impa!" Zelda cried.

She could hear every branch snap as Impa fell further and further towards the ground. In that instant, she caught herself on a branch. Zelda jumped down to the branch that Impa was on.

"Impa! Are you alright?"

"More than alright now that I've seen what you can do, princess. I am very proud that you progressed so well. Now then. Let us give you a disguise."

Impa raised her hand and recited an encantation. "Nubibus adumbratis!"

Zelda's skin transformed to a brown color, like that of the Sheikah. Impa stood looking over Zelda, full of pride.

"Now you are ready."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Sakon and The Curiosity Shop Owner had made their way through Kokiri Forest much quicker than The Happy Mask Salesman and Tsuki. It was now the night and they came across an old house to rest at. Its door was off the hinges and was completly gone. Its roof was worn and light immited softly from the blue ceiling. The furniture was all still there, but was covered with dust.

"Who used to live in a place like this?" Sakon questioned as he looked all around.

"This was once an inventor's workshop." The Curiosity Shop Owner responded.

"How do you know that? Did you meet the guy who used to own this place?"

"You could say that..."

Sakon placed the packages on the ground and found a chair to sit on. There he sat where he found a lever.

"What does this do?"

"Don't touch that!"

Sakon pulled the lever and the chair rose into the air. It went through a hole in the roof, up to a glass dome.

"Wow! Is this a skylight?!"

Sakon could see the stars lit up in the night sky. They glistened like so many twinkling lanterns. It was a spectacular view, considering where he sat. He was having a great time, then The Curiosity Shop Owner pulled the lever.

"Hey, what gives?" said Sakon, as the chair levelled down to the floor.

"Now don't get any ideas, Sakon. We're only resting here for a moment. Don't touch anything else."

"You're no fun."

In the midst of the darkness, Sakon spotted something on a table.

"Hey, what's that?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Leave a review, if you want. **


	6. Sakon's Father

**AN: Once again, I would like to thank the original authors for credit. MangoKat for giving me permission to write this, Berylunee for the name of Happy Mask Salesman, plus The Legend of Zelda video game company, and also God as I am sure He had a hand in this as well. Lastly, I thank myself.**

**Thanks 4 da reviews! If ya guys ever have any ideas to share or questions to ask, don't be afraid to PM me! **

**MangoKat **

**Light-Sakura**

**The Empty Lord (who also just read the last chap) **

**I am very sorry for the deaths in the Boston marathon and the death of one of the killers. His brother is in the hospital now. All this fighting isn't doing any good. Please pray for those that are affected. **

**ONE LAST IMPORTANT THING! Don't forget that MangoKat's still writing about The Postman and Sakon the thief. Don't forget to read her amazing, fantastic, unique, magnum opus-like stories, as well! There is a HUGE secret to be revealed about Sakon's past in both of our latest chapters! Have fun reading them both! **

It was night when Tsuki and The Happy Mask Salesman had to rest again. Calls of nighttime creatures could be heard throughout the air. They had made their way far into Kokiri Forest where the inventor's house stood. Since there was nowhere else to go for the time being, they had no choice. They crept inside.

"What is this place?" asked Tsuki.

"I once lived here, long ago." answered The Happy Mask Salesman. "This used to be my home."

Some shuffling could be heard from behind the couch. They discovered The Curiosity Shop Owner sleeping on it and Sakon beneath him, on the floor.

"Sakon?" questioned The Happy Mask Salesman. "Is that you?"

Sakon roused from his sleep and rubbed his eyes. He squinted in the near pitch black darkness.

"Uncle? Uncle! What are you doing here?!"

The Curiosity Shop Owner was awakened by Sakon's voice.

"Can't a guy get some sleep around here?! What are you-Oh. Oh, it's you?!"

"Yes. It is I." The Happy Mask Salesman said. "We came to rest here for the night. Then we shall arrive at the inn in Termina in the morning. I can see we have caught you too while you were out on business."

"'We'? Who else is with you?"

Tsuki would have answered, but had just struck eyes with Sakon. Now, Sakon had a number of experiences throughout his short life. Some were good, and some were bad. Tsuki saw one of the worst. It had a profound effect on her, instantly. Sakon was putting a mask on in The Happy Mask Salesman's shop and a whole host of horrors burst through.

There was also a much happier moment in Sakon's past which made her smile. An old man with an instrument was walking down a dirt road and Sakon caught up with him. Sakon threw his arms around the man in a hug and the man accepted it gratefully. Tsuki could sense that they had both been missing one another as the man had been gone away for a very long time. They were glad to have each other back.

The Happy Mask Salesman turned to give Tsuki a knowing look.

"What did you see?"

"Oh, the usual: something bad, then something good. I should start squinting like you." she kidded.

She could also sense something behind The Curiosity Shop Owner's dark glasses, but they shielded his eyes and prevented her from seeing anything. Ignoring the situation, Sakon decided to introduce himself.

"Hey, there, baby. The name's Sakon. What's yours?"

Sakon put his arm around Tsuki's waist then bent her over while Tsuki tried to push him away. The Happy Mask Salesman was immediatelythrown into irate fury.

"Sakon! Get your hands off of your future aunt!"

Sakon reeled back in fear. His uncle always managed to scare him. Tsuki laughed. She was greatly amused.

"Sakon, meet Tsuki. Tsuki, this is my nephew."

"Uh, hi?" said Sakon, quite awkwardly.

Tsuki giggled again. "Nice to meet you, Sakon."

The Curiosity Shop Owner saw Tsuki's tribal clothes and it did not take him a wild guess.

"Aw, great. Another mind reader." He complained. "Don't I get enough of you to begin with, Sato?"

Sakon turned at the mention of his uncle's name. "You know my uncle?"

"Of course I know him! He's my-I mean. Yeah, I know him from..."

"He knows of me from a few trades on the black market." The Happy Mask Salesman stepped in.

"Speaking of which, would the nice lady like to purchase something?" The Curiosity Shop Owner placed a hand on one of the two packages they had set down.

The Happy Mask Salesman's scam-alert went into full gear. "Watch out. He's trying to rip you off."

"Who, me?" The Curiosity Shop Owner tried to make himself sound innocent. "Why I would never do such a thing."

The Curiosity Shop Owner saw the ocarina in Tsuki's hands.

"Wow! Now that must be expensive? Where'd you two get a thing like that? Care to sell it for a reasonable price?"

The Happy Mask Salesman answered before Tsuki could. "It is not for sale."

Just then, he spotted something on top of the other packages. He approached it in order to pick it up. He examined it closely to find a familiar sight. It was a pictograph covered in dust and old grime. Five people were in it. A man with no more than a tuft of blond hair and sparkling green eyes, a woman that greatly resembled Tsuki except for the fact that her red hair was down instead of up, and three young boys. One boy had his eyes shut closed and was holding a mask, one boy held a strange instrument, and the last boy held a fishing rod.

"Where did you two get this?"

"Oh, that?" Sakon said. "I stole that from that table over there."

The Happy Mask Salesman was not impressed. "Sakon! You should know better than to steal from your grandparents' old home."

"My grandparents' home?"

"Yes. You see this woman and man in the pictograph? They are your grandparents. Your grandfather and your grandmother each owned this house together. Your father used it to create his inventions and your mother used it to tailor clothes."

"Who else is in the picture?" Sakon asked, referring to the three little boys.

"That is I and your uncle Guru Guru."

"But who is that kid?" Sakon pointed to the boy holding the fishing rod.

"That is your father."

The Curiosity Shop Owner shifted where he stood inconspicuously. He really wanted a change in subject.

"My father? Whoa."

A shine of moonlight fell from the roof and reflected on Tsuki. The Curiosity Shop Owner got a better look at her.

"Uh, hey. What are you doing with someone so young? She looks like she's 16, for the goddesses' sake."

"A lot of people from the tribe look younger than they really are. I'm actually 25."

"25!" he turned to The Happy Mask Salesman. "You did worse than me! I can't believe you're sleeping with her!"

"Do not be so rude!" The Happy Mask Salesman exclaimed. "We are not even married, yet. I am not sleeping with anyone! In fact, I have never slept with anyone, unlike you!"

Sakon cringed in disgust. "Geez, uncle, did you have to say that?"

The Curiosity Shop Owner burst out laughing. "You're still a virgin?!"

He held his sides and rocked back and forth with glee. Due to the force of his laughter, his glasses fell off of his face.

Tsuki caught his gaze instantaneously and saw things she would rather not see. The black market owner's most terrible moment made Tsuki feel a pang of sympathy for him. The Curiosity Shop Owner was much younger than. He appeared to be a teenager. In the vision, fireworks burst into the air in the background of a dying woman. The Curiosity Shop Owner held the woman in despair. She greatly resembled the woman in the pictograph. His happiest moments were next and had the opposite effect on Tsuki. They were disturbing and downright disgusting to her.

She envisioned slews of women that he was sleeping with. Each time he broke their hearts without a care. She witnessed them crying many tears and The Curiosity Shop Owner turning a blind eye to each one. Then she saw one woman in particular dressed in a long gown with hearts that seemed to cry out she was very rich. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. The vision closed with a baby being born and The Curiosity Shop Owner holding it up triumphantly, his thoughts filled with greed. This time, Tsuki was the one brimming with anger. She clenched her fists and stared hard at the floor.

"Hey, what did you see?"

The Happy Mask Salesman witnessed her in distress.

"Sometimes it paints too much of a vivid painting in the museum of one's mind, does it not?" he advised.

"Hey! Sato, you stupid fortune teller, stop speaking in metaphors and tell me what she just saw!"

"I imagine it is something I already saw long ago."

In that moment, music could be heard, interrupting the collective of travelers. It sounded somewhat like a cross between an organ grinder and a phonograph. As it got closer and closer, The Curiosity Shop Owner got more and more nervous. The music finally got close enough to be in front of the doorway, and he could not take it anymore.

"Uh, come on, Sakon. We're leaving. Now!" he quickly began gathering up their things.

"Now? But why? I want to sleep!"

"There's no time to explain."

He thrusted both packages in Sakon's arms. He then turned around and ran out the back way of the house. Sakon followed quickly. The music hit a crescendo, then it finally ceased. When it did, The Happy Mask Salesman saw the newcomer in the midst of the darkness.

"It is nice to see you, Guru Guru."

"Sato! I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?"

"I am quite alright. I got engaged."

"Engaged? Really? Congratulations! Who's the lucky lady?"

"Guru Guru, this is Tsuki. Tsuki-"

The Happy Mask Salesman realized that Tsuki was still shaking from the vision she saw. He rested his hand on her arm to comfort her. Tsuki took it in her's then looked at him with tears in her eyes. She could barely choke out the next few words she spoke.

"Th-that-That man. That was Sakon's father!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at Ganondorf's castle, the soldier had arrived with a horse and each thief tied off in a chain gang. Impa and the princess were hidden underneath the horse, just clinging to it.

"When I give the signal, you and I will attack, princess." Impa ordered.

The bridge made out of blood slowly rose to meet the soldier, who stepped on it without a moment's hesitation. He led the prisoners all the way down to the dungeon. Ganondorf was already there. The soldier looked upon the scene of the broken cage in the lava.

"What happened here?" he questioned.

"That is none of your concern." Ganondorf replied. "Now tell me. How many prisoners are there?"

"Five."

"Very well then. Escort them to their cells."

Ganondorf threw the soldier the key. The soldier caught it, and then approached the rounded cell with Link and Nabooru inside. Once the door was opened, Impa whistled the signal. She jumped out from beneath the horse and positioned herself to block Ganondorf's attacks.

"Sheik!" she called. "You and the soldier get the prisoners out of here!"

"Yes!" cried Kaiden, oblivious.

"The princess's nursemaid?!" thundered Ganondorf. "You dare interfere with my plans?!"

Ganondorf began attacking by hurling balls of energy at Impa. She blocked each one with her katana and even sent a few back at the evil king, but Ganondorf blocked each one back with his cape. The soldier also helped by blocking the balls with his spear. Zelda got close to Link to reassure him and held out her hand.

"It's alright, Hero of Time. We have come to free you!"

Link took the hand of his rescuer, wary of this new face, but knew a friend of Impa was a friend of his. The disguised Zelda and soldier led him and Nabooru to safety. Ganondorf half-turned to fire a few shots at them while still defending himself from Impa and the soldier. One nearly hit Zelda, who ducked, but tripped and nearly fell into the lava. She then quickly remembered her Sheikah training.

She leapt onto the bars of the overturned cage like the tree stumps and branches back in the old Sheikah training grounds. Impa and Link followed after her to save her while Ganondorf's balls of energy followed close behind. He had just managed to disarm Impa who lay injured on the floor. She held out a trembling hand in Zelda's direction, but she was out of her reach. The soldier picked her up and attempted to carry her to the door.

Ganondorf came upon the prisoners with rapid speed and Zelda began ducking the energy balls like she would the Deku nuts Impa threw at her. She thought about catching the energy balls too, but wondered if handling something so powerful was such a good idea. The energy balls kept missing and splashed into the lava, nearly scorching everyone's flesh. Ganondorf was having trouble firing at three people at once. Just then, to Zelda's right, Ganondorf hit a bar of the cage instead of the lava.

The bar, which was much bigger than a Deku nut, flung threw the air and headed right threw Zelda. She caught it with her hand and used it to defend herself against Ganondorf. Nabooru called out to her direction.

"Young Sheikah! Throw the bar to me! I will use it against Ganon while you two free the fairy!"

Zelda nodded her head then tossed the bar. Nabooru caught it then began expertly blocking Ganondorf's attacks while Zelda and Link made a run for it. Just as they freed Navi, Ganondorf struck Nabooru who nearly fell into the lava. Ganondorf caught her, and then proceeded to throw her back into the cell. The soldier and Impa were in the way and were easy pickings for the King of Evil. Ganondorf then turned to Zelda and Link.

Link stepped in front to protect who he thought was the young Sheikah and Ganondorf pushed him out of the way. Ganondorf dragged the children to the round cell. Zelda broke free and tried to make one final escape attempt with Link when Ganondorf let out an enormous energy blast that went in all directions. It hit Zelda in the back and sent her flying. Ganondorf picked up the fallen princess one last time and led her and Link back to the cell.

"Wait a minute. Just where is that pestering firefly?!" Ganondorf asked, referring to Navi.

Navi had managed to escape while the others were fighting Ganondorf. Instead of bashing him in the head this time, she decided instead to make a break for it. She was now far outside the castle and looked back in dismay.

"I'm sorry, Link. I'll go get help!"

With that, she flew away in search of someone who could free them all.

Ganondorf healed Impa and Zelda as best as he could then locked the door on them. Before he turned around to return to his throne room, he sealed them all in pink floating crystals to make extra sure they would not escape again. Zelda slipped into a state of unconsciousness, and then her disguise vanished. She was now in her princess gown again.

"Aha! The Princess, Zelda!" Ganondorf proclaimed. "Now that I have her, the no one can stop me! The Triforce shall be mine and I will rule over all of Hyrule!"

Ganondorf exited, cackling evilly and preparing to drain the Triforce pieces out of Zelda and Link.

"Great." Kaiden complained. "Now we're all stuck here together."

Impa whispered to the out cold Zelda. "Do not be ashamed, princess. You did you're best. I am still very proud of you."

Link was shocked to find out the Sheikah child had turned out to be Zelda. "Impa...What happened?"

"Young Link, when you failed to catch the Ocarina of Time, you set off a chain of events that led to Ganondorf's rule. Why did you not find the ocarina? Why did you not enter into the Temple of Time?"

"I saw two travelers take an ocarina. Is that what the princess was trying to give me?"

Zelda stirred in her sleep.

"The princess!" cried Impa. "She awakens!"

"Impa..." Zelda said slowly. She was still in pain from her healing wounds. "Do...not...be afraid. I...ugh...dreamed that four more...figures were...ugh...coming to the...dark storm clouds. There just may be...help for us yet."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was still night and The Happy Mask Salesman, Tsuki, and Guru Guru all lay down in the grandparents' house. They were resting and The Curiosity Shop Owner and Sakon were long gone. Tsuki lay awake in the darkness, her thoughts still stirring of all the visions she had witnessed. The Happy Mask Salesman sensed her worry and fought to help her.

"Tsuki, what is wrong? Tell me it is not the visions?"

Tsuki sat upright on the furniture she had been laying on. "I feel so sorry for your nephew, Sakon. I can't believe that con artist is your brother! He threw Sakon away just like my own father threw away me... Sakon's childhood must've been ruined all because of him. Now he works for the man who abandoned him. Does he even know?"

The Happy Mask Salesman prepared himself for a long story. "21 long years ago, my brother had not yet opened his black market shop. He only owned a fishing hole and an items shop. Then he found a nice young lady who was much younger than him. She was very rich, and he used her money to eventually open up a shop on the black market. This all happened while I was out on a long trip searching for masks. He fooled the young woman into believing he was in love with her. At first, he did not know what to do as she became pregnant by accident, but then he hatched a plan."

"For nine months, he hid the pregnancy from the girls' parents and searched for a buyer. When the time came for the baby to be born, he sold off Sakon to a man named Precious. He was a drag queen. I came back from my travels and saw the last few months' events in my brother's eyes, and I knew what I must do. I took Precious's adopted child from him, even though I knew the nice man would be hurt. After all, Sakon is my nephew. He is my family. I talked it over with Guru Guru who agreed to take the child. Sakon ended up being raised by his uncles, mostly on Guru Guru's part. Now, to answer your question, Tsuki… No, Sakon does not know who his father is, or his mother for that matter. I am afraid the secret is too vile to know, so I kept the truth hidden from Sakon for all these years. I shudder to think of what would happen if Sakon ever did indeed find out."

When The Happy Mask Salesman's story was finished, it only worsened Tsuki's heart. "I can't believe all of that happened! I **hate** jerks that're mean to women, and I **HATE** deadbeat dads! I can't believe after all that, he still uses his own flesh and blood for his personal gain!"

"Yes, my brother never expected to hire his own son, but when Sakon came to him asking for a job as a thief, he did not refuse. He has been working for him ever since."

"Who are you two talking about?" asked Guru Guru.

"Your other brother." commented Tsuki. "He was here earlier."

"He was...?"

"Yeah, then he left as soon as you came."

"Oh... So he did, did he?" Guru Guru seemed gravely disappointed. Tsuki saw this and tried to cheer him up.

"I saw in my visions that he was Sakon's father. I saw his mother dying and him trying to save her. I saw Sakon picking up this horrible mask and was traumatized by it. I also saw you and Sakon together. You were away for a very long time. Sakon missed you very much. He gave you such a big hug when you came back. He loves you very much. You're like a father to him."

"I...see. I'm very glad to hear that." Indeed, he was. "I think I know what event you're talking about, too."

There was not a thing said after that. The Happy Mask Salesman, his fiancé, and his brother all went to sleep. They would all head to the inn together in the morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was dawn, and Sakon and The Curiosity Shop Owner were headed for the black market shop. They had almost nearly made it out of the forest.

"I can't believe that he wouldn't sell me the ocarina." The Curiosity Shop Owner complained.

"We've got enough stuff to carry, anyway." Sakon grunted beneath the weight of both packages. "It would sure help if you'd carry something..."

"Quit whining, Sakon. You're lucky I didn't make you carry the fruit box, too."

A snap of branches was heard from behind them, and The Curiosity Shop Owner drew his sword, not taking any chances. The sparkles of rainbow came out again in showers. He tossed the other sword to Sakon.

"We're being followed!" he called.

Instantly, the eight Gerudo warriors popped out of the trees and surrounded them. Sakon drew the blade and tried to fight them. The Curiosity Shop Owner flailed his blade wildly in fear. Three guards came upon Sakon and managed to disarm him. Only one guard went in front of The Curiosity Shop Owner who immediately fell down in surrender.

"Now that's just embarrassing." she remarked.

"Bring the coward over here!" Iayisha called.

The woman dragged The Curiosity Shop Owner to the other guards who formed a circle to surround them. They tied them up for questioning.

"Now," Iayisha began. "You will tell us where the man and woman with the ocarina are or there will be dire consequences."

The women lowered their swords to touch the tips of the men's' necks.

"We're not telling you anything!" cried Sakon in defiance.

"If you don't, you will die!"

Iayisha gave a signal and the swords flew up in the air and glinted deadly in the bright sunlight. Sakon shut his eyes tight and waited. Just before the blades came crashing down, The Curiosity Shop Owner cried out.

"Wait! We know where they're going!"

The blades were signaled to a halt as The Curiosity Shop Owner continued.

"We last saw them at an old rundown house deeper into the woods. Before we left, they told us they were going to the inn in Clocktown."

Sakon managed to hop up even though he was bonded and rammed The Curiosity Shop Owner.

"You trader!" he yelled.

His ropes came loose and he punched The Curiosity Shop Owner again and again. He kicked him to the ground and spat in his face. The Gerudos still held them in a tight circle and would not let them go. Instead of trying to subdue Sakon, they laughed as he continued to beat The Curiosity Shop Owner to a pulp.

Finally, Iayisha commanded, "Enough!" and Sakon was tightly bound once more.

"Sakon…" The Curiosity Shop Owner tried to explain. "Please understand! There was nothing I could do!"

Sakon pulled away from The Curiosity Shop Owner. He did not want to look at him or hear anything he had to say. "How could you…?" he whispered.

Iayisha cleared her throat. "I and my women are unfamiliar with Terminian land. You will guide us to this 'Clocktown' and we will beat them to the inn. There we will wait in hiding and catch them once they arrive."

"You better not tell them where to go!" yelled Sakon.

"He will if knows what's good for him."

"I will." said The Curiosity Shop Owner in defeat.

Together with their prisoners, the Gerudos made way for Clocktown, sure to capture their next targets. Sakon was silent all the way, filled with contempt over The Curiosity Shop Owner's betrayal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was noon when The Happy Mask Salesman and company arrived at the inn. The Happy Mask Salesman paid the innkeeper, and then they headed for their room. The Gerudos had ordered a separate room and did not know that they were there yet. There were four beds in their room, which was more than enough.

"How long are we planning to stay here?" Tsuki asked The Happy Mask Salesman.

"Until my shop can be repaired. However, I have a feeling it will be a long time before that can occur."

"And how long will you be staying with us, Guru Guru?"

"Not long. I do a lot of traveling, myself, too. I go from Termina to Hyrule a lot. I won't be able to travel to Hyrule Castle Town since the fire destroyed everything like you saw, but Kakariko Village will still be open for business."

All three laid back on the beds, ready for afternoon naps.

"Hey, Sato?" asked Guru Guru.

"Hmm?" The Happy Mask Salesman murmured.

"I think I'm going to try to visit our other brother once he gets here."

The Happy Mask Salesman fought for words. He wondered what to say to that.

"I will go with you." he decided to say.

He rolled over to face Tsuki. Being in the same bed with her felt strange and alien, but he supposed he must get used to it if he was to marry her.

"Can I ask you something?" Tsuki inquired. The Happy Mask Salesman could feel her breath on his face.

"What is it?"

"Guru Guru. He has red eyes. Does he have the sight, too?"

"No. Guru Guru's eyes may be red, but he only carries the Mark of the Sighted."

"Phew. That's good."

"Why?"

"So he doesn't have to see the terrible things his brother has done."

The Happy Mask Salesman had heard enough about his brother for one day. He was getting tired. He rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He and Tsuki were awakened not much later by the piercing sound of loud music being played. Guru Guru's piercing red eyes were morose and his hand circled his instrument over and over. The Happy Mask Salesman was in shock to see his brother playing his strange instrument at an enormously fast pace. Tsuki covered her ears while he dashed for his mask bag. He rummaged in it all the while Guru Guru sang the most melancholy song.

"Oh, I'll sing a song.

Why don't you sing a long?

I'll sing, though I'm sad

To keep my mind off the past.

He's gone away.

He'll come back another day.

He's fishing in calmer waters now.

But when I go to see him, he makes not a sound.

He runs and hides.

There's no delight.

When will I see him again?

It seems that I've lost my friend."

A Gerudo guard rushed over from the next room over to see who was causing the commotion. She was quick, so no one saw her. Tsuki and The Happy Mask Salesman were too busy. She rushed back to report to her to her superior. All the while, Guru Guru kept singing.

"Oh I'll sing a song.

Yet no one sings along.

I sing, because I'm sad.

This surely will last.

My mother's gone away.

My father's gone away.

My brother has gone away, too.

Even she is gone.

Oh, how I miss you.

When will I see them again?

I've lost my family.

I've lost my friends.

When will I see them again?"

The Happy Mask Salesman finally found the mask he was looking for. It was a mask unlike any of the other masks he had been carrying, but it was just what he needed. With as much force as he could muster, he put the mask on Guru Guru's face.

The music stopped. Tsuki uncovered her ears. She was surprised to see Guru Guru smiling the happiest smile after all that. He was eerily calm and unmoving, as if the mask had contained his motion as well as his turbulent emotions. Then she realized it was not his face at all. It was the mask. The mask looked exactly like Guru Guru's face.

"I am very sorry about all that." The Happy Mask Salesman apologized. "Guru Guru gets like this anytime our youngest brother is near. You see, Guru Guru was the one to raise Sakon most of the time, and has considered himself a failure as Sakon became a thief. He blames himself entirely and after he lost his job with the Gorman Troupe, it was the final straw. He went into fits of insanity, just like now. He even tried to assemble a troupe of animals, once. Our brother knows that Guru Guru is insane because of him, so he flees every time Guru Guru tries to approach him."

"This throws him into even more chaos of the mind, so I set out to create a mask that would help him. Tsuki, you are looking upon The Mask of Happiness. I have not had to use it for a long time. Any time the wearer puts it on; he immediately becomes happy, no matter how unhappy his life is. But Guru Guru does not wish to wear the mask. He does not want to be happy all the time and as if drugged like the mask would make one. He returned the mask to me. So, he is still insane."

"That's horrible!" Tsuki cried once The Happy Mask Salesman was finished. "First your brother won't raise his son, and then he drives your other brother insane! How can you still care for him and want to visit him?!"

"He may be many things, and have done many things, but he is still my brother. Besides, there are not many more people I can still visit. Each time I go to see Guru Guru, he is in a fit of insanity, and Sakon will not visit me."

"Why not?"

"You saw the vision of Sakon putting on a dreadful mask that nearly scarred him for life, yes? That was The Mask of Horrors. One day, while I was watching Sakon and he was very young, I had to make lunch for him. I gave him a mask-The Sparkles and Confetti Mask-to play with while I was busy."

"The Sparkles and Confetti Mask?" Tsuki repeated.

"Yes! I thought all children liked sparkles and confetti! What could have possibly gone wrong? Oh, but something did go wrong. Something went terribly wrong. …Sakon got bored of the mask I gave him to play with and threw it on the ground. He wandered around my mask shop until he found The Mask of Horrors. He put it on and saw a false vision of me murdering his father and his uncle, as well as two others."

"I saw Sakon and ripped the mask off but it was too late. He has not looked at me the same way since. I am afraid I frighten Sakon. I frighten many people. You saw the way that traveler looked at me a few days ago. Everyone is afraid of me. I thought about putting on The Mask of Happiness myself, once long ago, but I cannot bring myself too. I already wear a mask. A mask of happiness. I am not happy, because my family is broken."

Tsuki heard this long tale of woe and looked The Happy Mask Salesman deep in his eyes, filled with empathy.

"Sato, that's horrible. But you know, like you said before, you're not alone now. We have each other."

"Yes. Ever since I met you, Tsuki, I have not felt alone. Each day with you has only brought more enjoyment to my heart. I am lucky to have found you. I do not feel alone anymore."

They were each about to lean in for a kiss when the Gerudo guards busted in.

"Surrender the ocarina!" cried Iayisha.

The Happy Mask Salesman reached for his mask bag, but Iayisha threw her sword and it got caught on the wall. They were quickly surrounded. Iayisha grabbed the ocarina from Iayisha and held it up triumphantly.

"We have you now and the ocarina now! We will travel the rest of the day and all night to Ganondorf's palace. We have won! Hyrule is ours!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Credit to my friend, MangoKat for the fact that The Curiosity Shop Owner is Sakon's father, The Mask of Horrors, and other details. Thank you for reading! Now go read her's! **

**Leave a review, if you want. **


	7. Time Travel

**AN: Once again, I would like to thank the original authors for credit. MangoKat for giving me permission to write this, Berylunee for the name of Happy Mask Salesman, plus The Legend of Zelda video game company, and also God as I am sure He had a hand in this as well. Lastly, I thank myself.**

**Thankies for the reviews! If you guys ever want to throw me any ideas, don't hesitate to PM me! I'll give ya credit! **

**MangoKat**

**Whatsmyname**

**Ashlee S**

**The Empty Lord**

**Light-Sakura**

"What should we do with this one?" a Gerudo asked Iayisha, pointing to the masked Guru Guru.

"Leave him be. He's no threat to us, and Ganondorf wanted only the other two captured."

"But we have captured their friends, too!"

"The ones carrying the alcohol tried to fight us. They should be imprisoned just for that."

The Gerudos dragged The Happy Mask Salesman and Tsuki into the room they had reserved. They left Guru Guru behind, as Iayisha ordered. Once inside, they were reunited with Sakon and The Curiosity Shop Owner. Sakon was surprised that they had taken his uncle without hearing much sounds of a fight going on in the next room, but he supposed they were too quick for him. The Curiosity Shop Owner hung his head, feeling guilty for one of the few times in his life. He could not bring himself to look his brother in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry." he said.

"It will be alright." The Happy Mask Salesman tried to reassure him.

"You better be sorry." muttered Sakon.

The Gerudos traveled the rest of the day and all night until they were in Hyrule. It was now the night of the third day since The Happy Mask Salesman and Tsuki found the ocarina. They all stopped to rest in Hyrule Field. Travel had made them weary, and the Gerudos got an idea. Iayisha was approached by one of her subordinates, who was red in the face and overly giddy.

"Hey Iayisha, you want a swig of this?" the Gerudo asked, offering her a bottle.

"Are you insane?! Do you know what will happen if Ganondorf catches you like this?!"

The prisoners watched in shock as the Gerudos proceeded to get drunk off of the wine. Some even started practicing their sword aim on each other as they wobbled drunkenly and laughed. Iayisha tried to control them, but was having severe trouble with it.

"Hey! They're drinking my wares!" The Curiosity Shop Owner cried. "You have to pay for that!"

A drunk Gerudo toddled towards him and swung her sword.

"The prisoner is escaping!"

"Ahh! I can't escape! I'm tied up, for crap's sake!"

"Serves you right!" yelled Sakon.

The Gerudos, of course ignored Iayisha and The Curiosity Shop Owner's pleas, and while they were distracted, The Happy Mask Salesman noticed a small glowing ball which was headed right for them.

"Why, hello there, fairy." he whispered to it secretly.

"Hey!" Navi yelled, forgetting to remain quiet. The Gerudos did not seem to notice or care. Then, in a much quieter voice, "You're that creepy guy who sold those masks to Link. What are you doing here, all tied up like that?"

"I take it The Hero of Time is in danger?"

Navi's wings drooped as she remembered the dire situation. "We couldn't find what the princess threw in the moat, so we went to into town. Ganondorf was there and he caught Link and me. I escaped and now I don't know what to do!"

"Wait, we found something in the moat." Tsuki told her.

"Really?! What?"

"It was an ocarina, but now the Gerudos have it. We don't know what it's for or what it does, but it must have some strange power for them to want it so badly and for the princess to have had it."

"How can we get it back? How can we help Link?" Navi asked in desperation.

"That depends. How much weight can someone like you carry?" The Happy Mask Salesman inquired.

"Huh? I don't know. Enough, I guess. Why?"

With his hands still tied behind his back, The Happy Mask Salesman gestured to his mask bag with his elbow. "Please go to my masks. Bring me the one that looks like a mirror."

Navi nodded the way that fairies nod, which means she went up and down slightly in mid-air. She flew over to the bag of masks and rummaged through it until she found the right one. Grunting with the heaviness of it, she brought back to The Happy Mask Salesman, who grinned at the sight of it.

"Now stuff it in my robe."

"Don't you want to put it on?" Navi asked in confusion.

"The time is not now. I would never be able to fight with these bonds."

Navi did as she was told. The Happy Mask Salesman's back now had a large lump on it, but he hoped no one would notice.

"You hide in there, too, fairy. I am sure you can be of help to us later on."

Navi hid in The Happy Mask Salesman's robe, behind the mask so her glow would not be seen.

Sakon briefly looked over off in The Curiosity Shop Owner's direction, who was still being chased by the drunken Gerudo, then to his uncle.

"When we get to the castle, uncle, wait a bit before using that mask. I have an idea."

The Gerudos were now getting restless and were preparing to leave.

"Alright you desert worms! Let's…try…to keep moving without any trouble." Iayisha ordered.

The Gerudos were still drunk when they kept moving. They normally marched in a straight line, but kept falling out of sequence. Despite this, one of them walked beside The Happy Mask Salesman and was very suspicious.

"What's with your back?"

"I have a tumor." he responded.

"Oh. Ok". The Gerudo accepted the answer and was satisfied with that.

As they entered the barren Hyrule Castle Town, the Gerudos let out drunken howls.

"All fear the mighty Gerudos!"

Iayisha facepalmed. "No one can hear you."

They came upon Ganondorf's new castle, and the bridge made of blood rose to greet them. They stepped inside, and went down, down into the dungeons. Ganondorf was already there. He had fixed the cage over the lava with his magic, and had brought his organ down there for ambiance. He was in the middle of playing it when his Gerudos walked in.

"This depressing music must be his form of torture." Kaiden told one of his men.

The Gerudos were snickering as Ganondorf met them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded.

"I apologize, my lord." said Iayisha "We subdued two others who knew the ones carrying the ocarina, and they had alcohol with them."

"Y-you have a big nose." a Gerudo commented.

"We all have big noses, you racist, inebriated cretins!" Ganondorf insulted back.

Iayisha looked behind Ganondorf to see Nabooru in the cell surrounding the room. "Excuse me, Lord Ganondorf, but what is one of our sisters, and your second-in-command at that doing locked up?"

"She defied me by turning trader, which was a worse act than your women's drunkenness. Barely. I promise you all will surely regret this later on. Now, if you are all even a little bit sober, do as I say and take the prisoners things' away! Before you leave, hand me The Ocarina of Time."

Iayisha gave him the ocarina and Ganondorf momentarily forgot his Gerudos' insubordination, his victory in sight. The Gerudos slowly began to stagger out of the room. Ganondorf lead the four new prisoners to the cage hanging over the lava.

"I see you have an organ. I happen to have one as well." The Happy Mask Salesman told Ganondorf.

"Peh. I am sure mine is better. It was handcrafted by only the finest of Gerudo hands."

Ganondorf looked into The Happy Mask Salesman's eyes as he said this, and he felt a vision coming. Tsuki sensed it too and turned just in time.

They witnessed a tall man in green clothes like that of the hero swinging his sword back at Ganondorf, who was firing energy balls at him. A ball came back and hit Ganondorf, and the villain faltered into submission, appearing to be defeated. Then there was another vision with Ganondorf in the form of a giant pig. The older Link fired arrows at his head, which stunned him. The hero turned around and slashed at the beast's tail, finishing him off for good.

"Did you see that?" Tsuki whispered.

"Yes. There is still a chance that I will be able to reopen my shop!" The Happy Mask Salesman replied, caring less for the fate of Hyrule and more for his own business.

Ganondorf put them in the cage and removed their ropes so they could move around their new home. He turned around and Sakon took this chance to get to work. He went over to The Curiosity Shop Owner and fumbled through his pockets.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" The Curiosity Shop Owner quipped.

"Shh! Quiet. I'm breaking us out of here."

Sakon removed a fishing hook and took it to the lock on the cage. He bent it into shape, and then unlocked the door. He was going to wait for Ganondorf and the Gerudos to leave before he opened it, but he leaned on it by accident and it made a squeaking noise.

"Wait!" Ganondorf ordered his Gerudos. They stopped in their tracks.

Ganondorf came towards the cell. Sakon backed up and dropped the fishing hook on the ground. Ganondorf picked it up.

"Who opened the door with this?" he demanded.

"It wasn't me." said The Curiosity Shop Owner.

"That's too bad. I would gladly reward anyone who could open this door with such ease and crafty thinking."

"In that case, it was me!" boasted The Curiosity Shop Owner, greedily thinking of the reward.

"He didn't do anything! It was my idea!" claimed Sakon.

"Who's the fisherman here? It's my hook."

"I've been looking for a new thief." Ganondorf broke in. "Would you use your skills to assist me in my plans?"

"Um, no thanks. I prefer being my own boss."

"Then we are finished speaking here." with that, he tossed the hook on the ground.

Just as Ganondorf was about to close the door, The Happy Mask Salesman removed the mask from his back, Navi flew out, and he put it the mask on. A clone of Ganondorf appeared out of thin air in front of the mask. Ganondorf was spooked, but that alone did not deter him. He blasted a ball of energy at the mask, but the energy came back at him. At the same moment, the clone threw an energy ball. Two balls hurled toward Ganondorf, but he ducked just in time. The clone mirrored this movement.

"Get my other masks!" The Happy Mask Salesman yelled at his family. "Put them on!"

Tsuki and the others made a run for it. Navi flew towards Link and the other prisoners. Tsuki and Sakon headed for the masks. The Curiosity Shop Owner hesitated because of the Gerudos, but there being no other option, he ran towards them, too.

"Let us out of here!" cried Impa. "We can help you!"

Sakon switched directions, picked up the fishing hook, and headed towards the round cell surrounding the room. He unlocked the door and Impa, Nabooru, and Link stepped out. Link embraced Navi with a quick hug.

"You stay here and take care of the princess!" Impa ordered the soldier.

"Right. I will."

Zelda reached out a feeble hand and the soldier caught it. She was still wounded from the last escape attempt. Impa, Nabooru, Link, and Sakon ran for the masks. Kaiden and his men followed right behind them.

"Ganondorf!" he called. "If we help you fight these guys, will you let us go free?"

Ganondorf did not respond right away. He was still battling The Happy Mask Salesman. He found out quickly that not only did The Mirror Mask capture his movements automatically, but the mask seller could bend his arms and the clone would react accordingly. He was having a tough time.

"Fine! So be it, but how can you fight without any weapons?"

"Just watch!"

By then, Tsuki and The Curiosity Shop Owner had made it to the mask bag and had grabbed two of the masks. Tsuki held the one with the red swirl on it, and The Curiosity Shop Owner had the one that looked like a dog. He was greatly reluctant to put on one of his brother's strange relics, but he supposed he had to. He lifted it up to his face and just as he put it on, he turned into a magical dog. This frightened him greatly, and he began running around in circles.

Tsuki put on the mask that she had on, and there being no sand, the mask used the power of the lava. Lava-shaped icicles bared their sharp points at the Gerudos. They tried to defend themselves, but they wavered greatly in their fighting stances and many were seeing double vision. Only Iayisha was of much help, slashing a few dozen lava icicles out of her way.

Ganondorf and The Happy Mask Salesman were still locked in a tight duel. The King of Evil had pushed the mask seller back into the cage. Energy balls flew everywhere. The cage rocked back and forth, releasing lava waves into the air. At a critical moment, an energy ball hit Ganondorf's pocket, and The Ocarina of Time was jettisoned to shore. Sakon stopped mid-run and grabbed for it. Ganondorf looked back just in time to see Sakon reaching down to pick it up.

Impa, Nabooru, Link, Kaiden and his men had made it to the mask bag, and all clawed for their weapons. Link was the only one to put on the final mask, which was the one that could create purple prisms. He used the mask to encase himself in a prism in the air, and then came down upon three of the Gerudos and two of Kaiden's men, squashing them. Impa used her martial arts to knock two more Gerudos' weapons out of their hands. Impa and Nabooru picked up the swords and faced their opponents. Impa and Link fought the other four Gerudos and three of the men and Kaiden, while Nabooru locked into a duel with Iayisha.

"I'll make you pay, trader!" she cried.

As all of this was going on, the dog version of The Curiosity Shop Owner finally stopped as he ran into a wall. The mask fell off, and he was normal again. Kaiden himself saw this and stalked towards him. At the same time, Sakon had the ocarina in his mitts and was running it back to the other to see what they could do about it. Ganondorf charged up his power, carefully aimed, and fired towards Sakon. The Curiosity Shop Owner could see a powerful blast heading straight for Sakon and did the only thing he could. He pushed Sakon out of the way. He fell, and Tsuki picked up the ocarina.

The huge energy blast came upon The Curiosity Shop Owner. He cried out in pain so loud, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. He was still standing, but was right next to the lake of lava. It was then that Kaiden came by and pushed him in it.

"That's revenge for getting us arrested!"

"Noooo!" The Happy Mask Salesman howled.

He dropped his mask and teleported to his side. He pulled him out of the lava, his own hands getting scorched, but he did not care. The Curiosity Shop Owner was wounded to an irreversible extent. Sakon was still on the ground, watching the whole thing. He was in awe that his greedy boss, who treated him with such selfishness, had sacrificed himself to save him. Without a moment to spare, he got up and started towards the wine packages.

There was only one bottle left. Sakon took the Death Wine back to The Curiosity Shop Owner and placed it to his lips. He drank it and the pain subsided as the numbness filled his body. Sakon and his uncle watched The Curiosity Shop Owner until he stopped breathing. The Happy Mask Salesman rose in a rage and faced Kaiden.

"Damn you! You killed my brother!"

"Y-your brother?" Sakon repeated. He gazed towards the still form of The Curiosity Shop Owner, then back to The Happy Mask Salesman. "Does that mean he was my uncle, too?"

"No, Sakon." the truth was finally going to come out. "He was your father."

Sakon's eyes grew wide in realization. Then he too got angry. He got up and began kicking The Curiosity Shop Owner's body, even though he could not feel it anymore.

"You asshole! How could you?!"

It was then that Zelda dragged herself up and started walking towards the organ. The soldier followed, and tried to stop her, but she would not let him. She kept going until she reached the seat of the organ and sat herself down there. She turned her head to Tsuki, who had the ocarina.

"I'm going…to play…The Song of Time."

She her hands on the keys and tried her best as physically possible to hit all the right notes. Tsuki followed along, not knowing what was going to happen. Magic sparkles flew all around her in the air, and then everything went white.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Tsuki found she was neck-deep in water. She was holding the ocarina in her hands, and strangely, so was The Happy Mask Salesman. It was now day time. She looked all around and came to realize that they were back in Hyrule Castle Town's moat.

"What happened? How did we get in here?" she asked in confusion.

"Did you not know? A horse came by and nearly ran us over. We ducked just in time."

"But we were just at Ganondorf's castle!"

"A castle? But-"

He was cut off as he looked Tsuki square in the red eyes. From there, The Happy Mask Salesman received the longest vision he ever had in his life. He saw the desert and The Carpet Salesman's death, the house of his parents, Ganondorf's castle, and finally, the death of his brother. All of these events were now future occurrences.

"I see." he stated in a rather serious tone. "This object's power is that of time travel! We were sent back three days into the past!"

"Then you're brother…my uncle! There's still time?!"

"Yes, but we best leave this instrument here, lest the shadows of what would be come to pass once more."

They both dropped The Ocarina of Time, letting it fall deep into the water. They climbed out of the moat at a spot where no one would see them.

"Where to?" asked The Happy Mask Salesman.

"Hmm… I think we should pay your nephew and that brother of yours a visit first, this time."

"Good. I am glad." he started out towards Kakariko Village. Tsuki still held his grasp and prevented him from going any further.

"What is it?"

"Sato… When we get back to my home…Can you promise me something?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Sakon and The Curiosity Shop Owner had just come out of the village when they bumped into Tsuki and The Happy Mask Salesman.

"Uncle? What are you doing down this way?"

"Sakon, this is my fiancé, Tsuki." The Happy Salesman went through the reintroduction. "We've come to invite you to attend our wedding."

"Wow! I didn't think a guy like you would ever get married!" Sakon scratched his head nervously as he realized what he had just said. "Uh, I mean…"

"Never mind that, Sakon. You and your boss are both welcome to attend."

"The Curiosity Shop Owner?" Sakon repeated.

"Geez, you really pick 'um young, dontcha?" The Curiosity Shop Owner commented.

After that, they all walked for a time until they came upon Sakon's other uncle, who was, of course, headed for Termina.

"Guru Guru!" The Happy Mask Salesman called out. "I'm getting married!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

It was now night in the desert and all of the wedding guests were gathered in the tent that The Carpet Salesman and Tsuki called home. A flap was open at the top of the ceiling for moonlight to shine in. The Happy Mask Salesman and Tsuki stood in front of The Carpet Salesman with tribal wedding robes on and holding masks, discussing things, while the others sat on cushions upon the floor. A great feast, which Tsuki had prepared, was laid out before them. Guru Guru was especially happy to see his other brother and whispered a few words to him.

"It's been a long time. Too long, in fact."

The Curiosity Shop Owner looked straight ahead and ignored his brother as much as possible. Guru Guru continued.

"I know you avoid me a lot. Is this just because of Sakon? Are you mad at me?"

The Curiosity Shop Owner said nothing.

"Oh, well. If you're not going to speak to me, I guess that's alright. I'm just happy to see you, and Sato, too. I hope you're having a good time."

Guru Guru reached over and gave his brother a great big hug. The Curiosity Shop Owner grunted at his squeezing. Finally, he let go and Sakon looked over to see what they were doing.

"Why did my uncle hug you?"

"I, uh, don't know." he could not come up with an excuse.

"Don't worry. He's just a little senile. Sorry about that."

The Carpet Salesman nodded, and Tsuki and The Happy Mask Salesman got into position, facing one another on either side of him with outstretched hands. Everyone watched as The Carpet Salesman recited ancient words.

"The moon goddess shines Her light brightly upon these two lovers! Let all know that they their fates are forever entwined! So the moon pushes and pulls on the tides of the Earth, and the Earth pulls back! Let your bond be as strong as their relationship! Let the stars bless you and your descendants! May your love be as everlasting as time itself! Now please join your marriage masks together. As they become one, so shall you!"

The Happy Mask Salesman joined his Moon Mask with Tsuki's Sun Mask. It came into one, and then they exchanged a romantic kiss.

"Now on with the feast!" proclaimed The Carpet Salesman.

As everyone got situated to eat, Sakon began wondering just why The Curiosity Shop Owner was there in the first place.

"So, are you a friend of the bride?"

This time, The Curiosity Shop Owner was prepared. "Yes. It just so happens that I'm her father."

Sakon spat a bit of food out of his mouth. "Really? So you're all part of this magical tribe and everything, too?"

"Well, yes, but I don't have any of their powers. Unfortunately…"

"Me neither."

They were still eating for some time when an idea popped into The Curiosity Shop Owner's head. He was interested in seeing what might happen, and this time, there was no risk involved.

"When my daughter was just a baby, I abandoned her. I was never really cut out to be a father, anyway. I was too busy running my business. I got a girl pregnant by accident. At first, I wanted nothing to do with her or the baby, but then I decided to sell her in my shop without her mother's consent. Her uncle found out who bought her and bought her back. He tried to give her back to her mother, but she was too young to raise her all on her own. Her uncle ended up taking care of her, all by his self. So, Sakon, what do you think of me now?"

Sakon drank a few sips of juice before answering. "I think I'm glad you're not my father. I'm very glad, in fact. I certainly wouldn't invite you to my wedding if I ever had one, either. Heck, I wouldn't even invite you if I had a wedding planned right now."

"I thought you might say something like that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, the wedding reception was over, and everyone but The Carpet Salesman planned to leave. The Happy Mask Salesman and his new wife went off to Termina. Guru Guru and The Curiosity Shop Owner also went off to Termina, but Sakon got sidetracked.

He decided to see if he could not get some of that hot Gerudo tail. As he sauntered on into Gerudo Fortress, he began flirting with the nearest Gerudo he came into contact with. He walked right up to the guards, Akila and Nabooru and started with some pick-up lines.

"Hey there. I must have been blinded with sand in my eyes, because there is no way you are this good-looking!"

"Beat it, you man." said Akila.

Sakon did not take the rejection easily. "You know it's very hot out here. Why don't you take off your top?"

Akila snapped at this request. "That's it! You're going in the dungeon, pal."

"You're throwing him in the dungeon just for that?" asked Nabooru.

"No one is going to get by sexually harassing me!"

She grabbed him and dragged him to the cells further in the fortress. Sakon struggled, but the warrior was too strong for him. She led him down to a room with hundreds and hundreds of other prisoners. They all clutched at the bars and wailed constantly to be set free. Some of them even rushed for the entrance as Akila threw Sakon in. No one escaped, of course.

As usual, there was also a cell in the very middle of the room. This one had no bottom to it, only a pit of spikes. There were skeletons at the bottom, as well as dried blood. This cell was a death sentence reserved for only the worst of behaved prisoners.

When Akila had left to return to her post, Sakon noticed she had left the circle of keys on the door. There was also a broom right near the cell for sweeping up the floor. Sakon grabbed it and got to work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ganondorf had arrived back at the fortress to celebrate his taking of the castle with Iayisha and the seven other Gerudos in tow. He had not retrieved The Ocarina of Time, but both the young hero and the princess were out of the picture, for the time being. He walked up to his second-in-command to assess how things were going.

"Where is Akila?"

"Throwing some poor fool in your dungeon." answered Nabooru.

Ganondorf witnessed Akila off in the distance, coming back from the jail with a smug look on her face. Then from behind her, a chorus of voices could be heard.

"We're free! We're finally free!"

Hundreds of prisoners came rushing out of the cell room and scattered in all directions. All Ganondorf and his Gerudos could do was shield themselves from the onslaught of bodies. When it was over, Ganondorf stormed down into the dungeon to see who was left.

Sakon was lying on the floor, still with the broom and keys in his hands, nearly trampled to death by the other prisoners. Ganondorf picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and swiped the broom away. Before he could take away the keys, Sakon still had one trick up his sleeve.

"Are you the one who was just thrown in here?!" Ganondorf's voice boomed off of the room's walls.

"Y-yes." Sakon feebly responded.

"Well, I have a special cell for you!"

Ganondorf took Sakon to the cell in the middle of the room. He threw him in, and Sakon almost did not catch the bars in time to save himself. He gazed down at the skeletons that had let go and feared that too would be his fate, and all because of his usual perversions. He still clung there as Ganondorf left the room.

Ganondorf came out slightly satisfied, but there was now important business to attend to as he had to round up all of his prisoners.

"I took care of the escape artist. We won't be hearing from him anytime soon. Now, Nabooru, take yourself and thirty other Gerudos to catch all the ones who broke loose."

Nabooru said nothing, only pointing over her king's shoulder. Ganondorf looked back to find Sakon tip-toing away.

"Hey! I thought I killed you!"

He grabbed Sakon and took him down to the dungeon once more. No one had ever broken out of the spike-trap cell, so Ganondorf would have to do something else to Sakon.

"How did you leave your cell a second time?!"

"I-I hid the key where no one else would find it."

Ganondorf's eyes widened in realization of this, then he regained his composure and said, "Do you know what I'm going to do to you now that you escaped me twice?!"

"Please! I don't want to die! I'm too young and beautiful!" Sakon closed his eyes and waited for his impending doom. It did not come, however.

"I'm going to make you my personal thief."

Sakon opened his eyes, not believing what he had just heard. "What?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Curiosity Shop Owner had made it back to his business and was unloading the wine bottles. He rubbed his greedy hands together, thinking of all of the people, including teenagers, who would buy them. He took out the egg from his pocket and set it on the counter. He turned around to continue his work, but heard a crackling sound.

The egg was hatching! He crept up closely to watch the little miracle unfold. Chirping sounds could be heard from within. Soon, a tiny head poked out. The hatchling had the biggest googly-like eyes The Curiosity Shop Owner had ever seen. He tried to pick it up, but it bit him on the hand.

"Ahhh! You stupid moron!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Much time had passed since The Happy Mask Salesman had first met his wife, and now she was pregnant with their first child. The Happy Mask Salesman had wanted otherwise, but Tsuki insisted she give birth and raise the child on the moon, like her uncle did for her. She was going to raise all their children in the same way, in fact. Over the next ten years, The Happy Mask Salesman visited his wife and kids often while still going out for business. Whenever he was lonely, he only needed to look to the sky for reassurance. He no longer wore a mask of happiness.

**The End**

**Well, that's the last chapter, but I'll put a sequel up and some oneshots. Thank you for reading. Thanks to my mom for Sakon's broom. I hope you enjoyed this. Leave a review, if you want. **


End file.
